The Saiyan of Marvel
by laguirre003
Summary: What if, there were more saiyans that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta and ended up in the Marvel Universe. How will their existence shape the Marvel Universe. This the story of a survivor of the Saiyan race and his destiny in the Marvel Universe.
1. Prologue

**This is my first DBZ crossover. It won't have any of the Dragon Ball characters for the time being. This story will feature original sayian characters in the Marvel Universe.**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Universe**

In the Planet Vegeta, inside a medical bay, a loud cry can be heard through out the medical bay. In the medical bay, a baby with black spiky hair with a tail was cry is lungs out. Next to him, another baby with black hair started crying, but softly.

"Have you heard? Paragus's son was born with a power level of 10,000! 10,000 and only an infant." said one doctor.

"Makes Bardock's son look like a joke", said another. "What is he a 2?"

"Haha I think so, but he a feisty one all right, listen to him wail.'" the first doctor said.

"That the spirit."

"Look, he making Paragus's son cry haha" a doctor said while laughing at the baby.

Suddenly a second even louder cry came. The cry came from another baby across from them.

"It a damn chain reaction!", One doctor said staring at the other crying baby.

"Who son is this?" asked another.

"He is Kon's kid, Poteto."

"What level is this brat?" a doctor said covering his eyes from the crying of the two saiyan babies.

One doctor then put his scouter put his scouter on his head and turn it one.

"Ha, it only 5, not even half on what the other brats are making, well at least its better than Bardock's brat." the doctor said laughing.

"Hmmm", hum an old doctor look at the screen of his computer." Apparently, they're both suppose to be sent to a planet called Earth."

"Earth huh."

"Yes, but the mission said Bardock's son Kakarot is supposed to arrive first, then Poteto."

"So we are delaying Kon's brat launch by a few minutes huh."

* * *

**Hours later**

Bardock discovered his crew has been killed and had just arrived to warn his fellow saiyans. The old doctor was in the medical bay with the baby Poteto ready to deliver him the launch pad. But the doctor couldn't help but wonder Bardock's strange behavior.

"_I wonder what with Bardock just now", _the doctor though._ "He was fine when he recovered from his injuries, but know he looks hysterical."_

The doctor arrived at the launch pad.

"_Maybe something happen __o__n Planet Meat_", the doctor wondered.

As the doctor place Poteto in his pod, he saw two more pods awaiting launch.

"It seems you and Kakarot aren't the only babies launching today.", the doctor thought looking at Poteto's pod.

The doctor then began putting data to the computer. He then peaked at the other pods computers and look at the launch time. Then look at his own screen.

"It seems those three are to launch at the same time."

The doctor finished inputting data to the computer. The computer began inserting data to the pod. The doctor then stare at Poteto's pod.

"If all goes as plan, he suppose to arrive a day later after Kakarot"

The doctor then left the room.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

The entire Planet Vegeta began shaking. The three pods were seconds away from launching till the launch bay collapse. The three pods suddenly began launching from the collapsing building. They started to fly up to orbit, but suddenly, the force from a giant red ball began sucking them back to the planet. The pods were close to being destroyed along with the rest of the planet, till a baby being grabbed from the leg by a man appeared in front of them.

The baby then expanded its green energy reaching to the three pods. The planet and the red energy ball began reacting to the baby's energy. Between those three are the pods that then began sparking.

"MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION" the pods began saying.

Pods began to glow as the baby's power levels began rising and planet releasing energy during it destruction. As the planet explodes, and the baby left orbit, the pods began to glow brightly and disappear from the universe.

* * *

**Marvel Universe**

In an empty part of the universe, three pods appeared. The pods drifted for a few minutes before they came back on. In Poteto's pod, a voice came.

"Mission restarting, mission location, Earth."

The three pods then head into their separate ways.

* * *

**Earth 10:45 pm**

A middle age woman with blue eyes and brunette turning gray hair was driving in the middle of nowhere in Ohio. She was quite pretty for her age. Her name was Amy Dalton (formerly Franklin). She was on her way, in a car full of luggage to New York in the middle of the night. There was a crescent moon in the open.

Amy receive a promotion for her job at a paper making company and is now going to work at one of its branches. Normally, anybody would feel hesitant going to a new place to live, but she not. The last 2 years were a nightmare for her. Her two older siblings, Mary and Andrew, who she loved dearly died, Mary from breast cancer and Andrew via car crash from a teenage drunk driver. They died only one month apart.

Her mother was emotionally shock from the rapid deaths of her oldest children and the stress along with it ended with a heart attack. Her father died years earlier from an accident in his job as a construction worker. And if that not a reason why she leaving the town she grew up in.

Her only son, David was a solider in the Gulf War who after 4 mouths deployment, was KIA. Her ex-husband left her and their son for another woman and convince her hometown, that David was not his son and she was an uncaring mother and a horrible person (the guy didn't even show up to his son's funeral).

She was sick of the glares at her from people she knew for years and from her co-workers. She hated what life done to her. All she wanted was somebody to love her. She wanted her son back, but she knew she can never get him back. She was miserable. All she want was happiness. Suddenly on the way to New York, a loud crash happened.

* * *

**5 Minutes earlier, Orbit**

A pod was close to the orbit in Earth. The pod then entered the Earth atmosphere detecting the best place to land. During the way down, the pod malfunction. The energy for the protection shield lowered and with a loud impact, the pod bounce. The pod looked like it about to go into pieces, when the door opened releasing the saiyan baby Poteto. Poteto fell from the air as the pod kept bouncing away from Poteto into a vast field of wheat. As Poteto landed from the air, he began to cry.

Amy braked her car to near a wheat field. She couldn't tell what cause the bang so she decided to investigate. She was scared to find what was going to appear but continued because of her curiosity. Suddenly she heard a loud cry. She was startled her at first, but she then she it remained her of something. It sounded like David as a baby. She remembered that day, she was in the hospital bed when the doctor delivered her a healthy lively baby boy who kept crying.

Amy subconsciously kept walking to the cry thinking that David was there. But then her conscious took over.

"_Stop it Amy,_" she thought to herself.

"_David is dead," _She felt her heart sink telling her self those words.

"_Nothing going to bring him back, stop walk forward and go back to your car._"

Amy then hear the cry growing louder.

"_But it a baby screaming. A new life crying"_

Amy walked past the wheat field and saw Poteto crying it eyes out in the middle of nowhere. Poteto looked injured with a bump on its head. Amy then ran to Poteto till she saw something not ordinary on the baby.

"_A tail_" she immediately thought.

She stop at her tracks and fell to the ground. In shock she started dragging herself back from Poteto. She started at him like he was a monster till the baby stare back her. Amy felt fear as they both stared at each other.

Suddenly Poteto laugh at her. Amy stared blankly at the laughing baby. Poteto then started playing with his feet, smiling, and laughing. Amy look at Poteto with the same blank face, then started laughing. She got back up and picked up the laughing baby. Poteto then stop laughing for a second and stared at Amy then started laughing again, kicking his feet and raising his hands around.

Amy then smiled and thought,"_He doesn't seem so dangerous and he pretty cute baby._"

Amy then stared at his tail.

"I wonder if he one of those mutants I keep hearing about", she whispered to herself.

She stared back at the baby and smiled.

"Well it doesn't matter, you're so precious I just want to take you home." she said to Poteto.

She then thought of the idea.

"_No, he belongs to somebody else_", she thought.

She then picked him up and began walking back to her car.

"_He belongs to another family, so I should give him the police or the hospital_."

She then had another thought.

"_But if they abandon him because he had a tail, can I call them his family_,"

She then thought of her ex-husband and the pain he cause to her and their son.

She then place Poteto in the back with a seat belt on and got on the driver seat.

She then started the car and looked back at Poteto and said," We are going to New York and begin a new life together, even if you do have a tail. I have an old friend in New York that can make you a new identity. I heard there is a daycare in my new workplace."

She started moving the car till a thought hit her.

"_But what about his tail, even if he just have a tail, people would start looking at him differently. His life might be hell._"

She braked the car and had a thought. She then grabbed Poteto who fell asleep and reached to her glove compartment. She grabbed her switch knife and pointed it at Poteto's tail.

"_If anything happens, there should be a small hospital at least 5 miles from here if I remembered correctly._" She thought.

She then cut Poteto's tail and to her surprised, nothing bad happened. She sigh in relief and try to put Poteto back to the backseat. By then he woke up and began laughing.

Amy smiled and said," We are going to a nearby store and get some supplies and clothing for you. Your going to need a name so how about..."

She then stared at him and smiled more.

"Zane."

* * *

**14 years later**

**Zane's house, 7:30**

In the middle of fall, in a small house in Queens, New York, on the second room to the left, a boy at 14 years of age woke up sound of an alarm. He drowsy turn the alarm off and grabbed the clock. He look at the clock for a few seconds before his eyes widened.

"THE BUS, $#%!"

He jump up from his bed and change to his clothes, a white shirt, blue jeans, black and white shoes,and a black light jacket. He ran out of his room to the bathroom brush his teeth and check the mirror.

"_Okay, is my hair okay_." he though to himself.

He check the mirror, before he came to a realization.

"_It always like this __idiot_", he angrily though to himself.

He rush out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He check around his surroundings and thought,"_Okay mom left for work so she can't me to school._"

He ran out the door, locked it, and ran to the left of the sidewalk. He was running straight down the sidewalk, block after block, whispering," Crap, crap, crap, crap."

By the time he made to the bus stop, he saw that the bus had just left.

"Crap!"

He began running to catch up to the bus till suddenly,a loud crash happened.

Zane turn to his right to see the Rhino coming out of the corner. He had web on his eyes and is stumbling around. Zane stood staring at a stumbling Rhino before realizing that Rhino was in front of him. Rhino then started fall on top of Zane,before suddenly, Zane was pulled to the side by a web.

"Whoa there", said a man dress in red and blue.

Zane stared at the Rhino realizing he was close to getting crush to death. He then turn to face his savior before he realize who he was.

"Spider-man", Zane said in awe.

Police sirens was heard in the background.

"Okay kid, I have a bad guy to help arrest and by the look of things, you have a class to catch.", said Spider-man.

"Um, yeah"

"Okay, see you, study hard", yelled Spider-man as he left to the police before whispering,"especially biology."

Zane stared at he scene that had just happened before realizing something.

"School!"

Zane then proceed to run for his life not wanting to get a detection for tardy.

Little did Zane know, his life will change later on this week starting with an encounter with the super villain Scorpion and chi master Iron Fist.

* * *

**Poteto's Power Level:**

**5**

* * *

**This story is one-shot that might turn to a full story depending on how much feedback I get. For those who wonder what Poteto looks like, he looks a little like Teen Gohan or at least his hair. For those who wonder on how Poteto will learn ki, there are some ki using characters in Marvel. P.S. Poteto is like this Pot-e-to**


	2. The Day His Life Changed

**This is the first chapter or official chapter of my story. Poteto or Zane story will start now as his life will change. Please review for suggestion for the story. P.S. Peter Parker was a teacher for most of 2000's in the comics.**

Zane ran across the hallway and arrived to his home room, 5 minutes late. Zane checked around the classroom to know if his teacher there. Zane noticed that his fellow classmates were staring at him. Zane then, trying act casual, walk to his desk next to a cute girl with blonde ponytail and glasses.

"Is Mr. Parker here yet?", he asked to Alex.

"Nope, he always late", responded Alex,"So how are you late again?"

"Not my fault, the bus left early.", Zane said with his hands in the air.

Alex look at him with her eyebrow raising and sigh "You're a horrible liar Zane. You promise to work on the our bio-project by yourself today while I go to my choir meeting and the last thing we need is have you get detention because your too lazy to get off of bed."

Zane rolled his eyes and said,"I might be lazy, but there hasn't been one promise I still haven't kept. So that should make up for the lazy part of me."

"Barely", Alex smirked.

"But seriously, something happen to me this morning..."

Minutes later

"Okay class", said a man with brown hair coming to the classroom panting, "Sorry I'm late, something happened during traffic, super villain, whatever. So does anybody have any questions to the biology project due this Friday?"

"I do Mr. Parker." said a girl raising her hand.

"Okay, all of you have 3 days to complete it so, I'll give you just today and Thursday to work on it in class, Wednesday we have to work on the basics marine biology.", said Mr. Parker as walk to the girl raising her hand.

Before reaching her, Mr. Parker quickly glance at Zane.

"_Good, he all right and by the looks of with no signs of panic._," he thought smiling.

* * *

**Hours later**

Zane sat down to his table with Alex and another guy. A brown-haired, blue-eyed, average looking guy. His name is Jack Aaron, a guy who Zane befriended in elementary school. Zane befriended Alex since middle school. Zane, Alex, and Jack were their own clique.

"So Alex told me in History that you got your ass saved by Spider-man. That really cool man!", said Jack as he punches Zane in the arm.

"That is really cool", agreed Zane before he started drinking his milk.

"How would it be if you were a superhero?", asked Alex.

"Or have these awesome powers like the Hulk or Thor?", Jack asked with a smile.

Zane put his milk down and wipe his mouth before answering,"That would be pretty cool."

But, then Zane had a thought,"_It would be cool be strong like those guys, to have incredible strength and power."_

He then thought of Spider-man who not just saved him, but defeated the Rhino who was stronger than Spider-man.

Zane frowned after that thought, which Alex noticed.

"Anything wrong Zane?", asked Alex who is concern about her friend.

"A bit, but nothing to worry.", responded Zane.

Zane returns to lunch looking down, then look back up, look at his friends, and said,"Hey, do you guys ever feel like something is missing in your life."

"Yeah, a cute girlfriend, a better social standing, and for my teachers to stop comparing me to my oh so genius sister." responded Jack.

"No, not like a want, but a need. Like you don't feel complete."Zane said to his friends.

"Can my answer count as a need?", Jack said joking around.

"First, Jack I don't think it really counts as one", Alex said responding to Jack comment. "And Zane, what do you think your missing?"

"I don't know, it just been happening since high school started."

Zane stared at his lunch plate that he had just completed, got up, and said,"I'm getting another plate."

"Man you been eating more than what you usually do lately." said Jack. "I mean, you always been a big eater since elementary school and somehow your still fit, but..."

"The amount you been eating is way more since.", finished Alex.

"Really?", Zane said looking confuse.

"Maybe its a puberty thing exclusively for you, I mean this not the first inhuman thing that happen to you, remember when you hit by that car?" said Jack.

"Wait, what car?", Alex asked confuse.

"This happened before you moved here from Buffalo, we were 10 years old at the time. Zane got hit by a car, back when we were next-door to each other.", Jack recalled. "We were playing basketball when this 12-year-old guy, who we don't even know, came by and threw our basketball across the street. The first thing Zane did was immediately go across the street, not even checking if their were cars across the street."

"I was already piss off by that guy and forgot to that.", Zane complain.

"So Zane went across the street, then a car came and hit Zane straight to the side.", Jack continue recalling. "But after Zane got hit by the car, not only did he had no serious injuries, but he even got back up."

"What!", Alex yelled while standing up.

The whole cafeteria look at Alex hearing her yell. Alex look back at them and stood back down. The cafeteria then continue what ever they were doing before.

"You got hit by a car and you got back up."

"Hey it hurts a lot at the time and it was really difficult to get back up." Zane defended himself.

"It was difficult for about a minute, till you got back up crying your eyes out." Jack recalled.

"This really freaky Zane", said Alex.

"I know right, back then he can take a hit from car, but now he barely dodge a dodge ball now a days." Jack snickered.

"I know right, maybe Zane was just lucky at the time, you know like what position Zane was in at the time, the speed of the car, or how Zane responded." Alex suggested.

"I just stood there scared", Zane said.

"Whatever happened, your just be thankful you still healthy after that." Alex said.

"Your probably right." Zane said smiling.

* * *

**Last period-Study Hall**

Zane sat next to Jack as he take notes for bio-project which is about the evolution of primates and how long they been around. For a while Zane was relaxed until and paper ball hit him in the head. Zane flinch on impact as he pick up the ball from the floor and turn to see who threw it. The guy who threw it was a junior jock named Andrew Jason who sat with two of his friends.

Since study hall is allowed once a year, the class has a combination of students of all years. Zane is annoyed as Andrew kept throwing till suddenly another hand caught a ball. The hand belong to Peter Parker.

"Mr. Jason do I need to remind you that what you did was strike 2 and that if get another strike, your off the football team."

"Come on Mr. Parker!", Andrew said upset.

"Sorry, but who fault is it that it came to this.", Mr. Parker said upset at Andrew.

Andrew then stared down at his table.

"Miss Smith, can I borrow Zane for a while?." asked Mr. Parker.

"I don't see why not.", said Miss Smith.

Zane then left the classroom with Mr. Parker to the biology room across the hall. When they arrived, Mr. Parker went to his opened his computer and showed Zane his grades that showed his biology grade slowly going to an F.

"Zane, you been distracted lately because during class you space out a lot lately.", Mr. Parker said concerned.

"I am?", Zane confusingly asked.

"Well you were having a better GPA till two weeks ago. Is something happening with you lately or are you having trouble in class." asked Mr. Parker.

"No, nothing happening, I just been thinking of my life lately and..." Zane said before pausing.

"Like I just said, is something happening?", Mr. Parker asked smiling.

"No, nothing to worry about, I'm sure it will go away soon." Zane responded.

"Well just remember, if your life ever seem like it going to heck, just think about what you have now and the people who make your life special. They make your life worth it." said Mr. Parker before thinking, "_I know should from experience_."

Zane stared at the floor for a second before looking up and smiling

"Thanks Mr. Parker, that helps a lot."

"Okay then", responded Mr. Parker, "Make sure you finish your project with Alex, so I bring that grade up."

"Yeah sure thing Mr. Parker."

As Zane left the room and headed back to his last class, he stopped when a voice cried out to him.

"Zane!"

The owner of the voice belongs to a brown-haired, blue-eyed beauty. She was Jack's, older by two years sister, Jessica Aaron. She called out to Zane from behind.

Zane turn around and responded,"What is it?"

"I'm just asking what was Alex yelling about, she looked frightened during lunch."

"Oh, we just told her what happened 5 years ago, when I got hit by that car." Zane answered.

"I remember that. That was scarier when that happened", Jessica recalled,"Must have been tough for you."

"I know right, I was so scared and I couldn't move a muscle when that car came closer", Zane said smiling and rubbing his head.

Then Jessica eyes widened and look at Zane straight at his black eyes.

"Wait, you were scared? Like how scared?", Jessica ask confused.

"Pretty scared, like can't do anything scared." Zane responded.

"But... wait what did you do back then?" Jessica asked more confused.

"I just stood there with a frightened expression on my face like how you would if you were about to get hit by a car." Zane responded confuse at her question.

"_Frightened expression?_" thought Jessica, "_But __if remember correctly,__ the look on his face at the last second was more..._"

"Did something happened at the time, besides me getting hit by a car?", Zane asked confuse.

"Um mm... no, maybe I'm just confuse, it was 5 years ago. Maybe the stress being in charge of the fall formal is getting to my head." Jessica suggested while having a smiling.

"Maybe.", Zane said.

"Anyway, I'll see you when you visit Jack today.", Jessica said still smiling.

"Yeah, he said he'll help me with me and Alex's project.", said Zane.

"Okay than, I have to go to a meeting about the fall formal, I'll see you tonight then." Jessica said as she leave from the way she came.

"Okay see you then", Jack said smiling and waving at her.

As Jessica waved back, stopped, and cut the corner of the hallway, her head began recalling what happened 5 years ago. It was summer at the time and Jessica was at the porch when it happened. Jack was about to watch his best friend get hit by a car and closed his eyes from the impact. But Jessica however, saw what really happened. When the car came at a 10-year-old Zane, Jessica began running from the porch yelling at him, then it happened.

"_I remember Zane having a scared face when he saw the car coming at him, but as soon as the car was about get him..._" Jessica paused, recalling. She remembered the face Zane made at the time. An angry scary and serious face.

"_That face was far from scared and then suddenly, this white aura like thing appears out of Zane._" Jessica continuing to recall.

"_I mean, I don't how he did it or even if he did it, but I thought for sure that Zane might remember what happened, but he looks like he honestly doesn't remember."_

Jessica then thought of Zane, her brother's best friend, her former next door neighbor, and a guy she known since childhood.

"_Zane, just who on Earth are you?"_

* * *

**After School**

Zane and Jack were on their way to Jack's house to hang out and work on Zane's bio-project. They were taking the bus to the house. They were chatting about the day till something unexpected happened. The bus suddenly stopped because traffic ahead. At first everybody thought that it was just regular traffic, till the bus driver opened his mouth.

"Everybody get off the bus! There is super freak battle here and it coming at our direction!."

Suddenly everybody stood still then realized what he was saying was right as a pile of cars in ahead of the bus were flying up in the air. Suddenly everybody was in a panic and the bus driver opened all emergency exits. As the bus driver began helping everybody leave the bus, Zane and Jack began following the crowd.

"Where do we go now? asked Zane.

"I'll c-could call my parents, we'll stay at the school while till they come." responded Jack panicking.

"Okay th..."

Before Zane finished his sentence, he a car came flying pass them. The two turn behind them to see the who thrown the car. It was a man in green scorpion suit fighting a man in a green and yellow costume with a dragon symbol in his chest.

"Dude, those two are Iron Fist and Scorpion.", Jack said to Zane, pointing at the two.

"Okay everybody is out of the bus, now safely get out from this fight." the bus driver said.

Suddenly everybody began rushing in sidewalk, away from the fight. Zane was doing the something till he heard a cry.

"What was that?", Zane question looking behind for the source of the cry.

"What was what?", Jack responded.

"I think someones crying.", Zane explained.

"Okay, then let's get someone to..."

Before Jack can finish, Zane rush from the group and head to the source of the sound.

"Zane, where are you going?!", Jack said in a panic.

"Where do you think!", Zane yelled as he head farther away.

Jack then look at his friend running, then back at the group, before he start running to his friend.

"Damn it!", Jack yelled to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Scorpion and Iron Fist battle was coming closer to civilians and Iron Fist was aware of it.

"_I have to keep this fight from getting to close to them, but..."_

Scorpion then threw a car at Iron Fist, who then dodge it, then try to attack him, but was foiled by the Scorpion's tail.

"_Damn, every time I try to get close, that tail of his keeps getting in the way._", Iron Fist thought. "_I just need to hit him with an Iron Fist and this battle over!"_

Iron Fist then ran to the side as the Scorpion threw a car and began to follow him. Iron Fist then wall run with the Scorpion crawling to him. Iron Fist then back flip from the wall as the Scorpion launch a laser from his tail. Iron Fist see it coming and dodge it. Scorpion got off the wall and now both of their positions are switch as Iron Fist back is now to the pile of cars and Scorpion's back is where the civilians are in.

"_At first, he use he began throwing cars at me because he knew that if I keep dodging, it going to hit someone and he knows I have keep my reach away from them and since the reach of his tail is longer then my arm, he can kill me with it and as long as he wearing that new armor, only my Iron Fist can hurt him. But know it seems he so concentrated on killing me, he forgot about his advantage._" Iron Fist thought.

"_I just need to find an opening or at least until someone comes and helps me. Maybe police until the police comes."_

Iron Fist then began to lead the Scorpion away form the civilians towards the pile of cars.

* * *

**Zane and Jack**

Zane is running towards the sound he heard as Jack began to catch up to him. Zane stopped to hear the cry again as Jack caught up to him.

"A-a-are you sure there was a cry?", Jack asked trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly a loud cry came surprising Jack.

"Okay, now I hear it.", Jack admitted.

Zane began scanning the area and saw a little girl on the ground and headed straight at the girl. Zane then picked up the girl and asked,"Are you okay? Where is you parents?"

"I don't know, I was in my mommy's arms but these people kept pushing us and I fell and got lost." the girl answered with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, we'll get you to your mother don't worry, right Jack?", Zane asked to Jack.

Jack look hesitant at first, but look at the crying girl and Zane's determined look and answered

"Don't worry, leave it to us." told the girl with a smile on his face.

Zane carried the girl while Jack followed, looking back to make sure nothing near them. As they run, an explosion happened, causing them to look back.

"Holy!", Zane said before stopping himself from saying it in front of the girl.

"Lets get out of here!", Jack screamed.

As they were about to run, a woman came running in front of them.

"Mary! Mary! Honey!", scream the woman as she ran to the guys with tears in her eyes.

"I'm guessing she yours", said Jack as Zane hand Mary to her mother.

"O my god! O my god. Thank you.", the mother said to Zane and Jack as she embrace her daughter.

"Alright then let's get out of."

Before Zane finished his sentence, Jack yelled,"Watch out!"

Zane turn to see that a car came flying towards them. The group first instincts kicked in. Jack started to cover his head in a panic, the wonder hold her daughter and began to run, and Zane push the woman for her to gain extra acceleration.

The next that happened was the car landing on its side in front of Zane. The woman and daughter were safe thanks to Zane's pushing them out of harms way. Jack got up to see that he and Zane were stuck as a large wall of cars in front of them. The building around them were tight pack into each other.

"Are you okay!?", the woman yelled to the guys to the other side.

"We are okay, just get out!", yelled Zane.

As the woman left, Zane and Jack could tell that the fight was coming closer to them and the only way out was around the fight. As they began to run from the wall of cars, a laser came from in front of them into the wall of cars. Then an explosion happened.

* * *

**Midtown High**

Mr. Parker was in the rooftop looking for fresh air and think about his chaotic life. He was relaxed till he saw smoke at least 0.70 mile from here. He stared at the smoke before grabbing his bag and taking out his Spider-man suit.

* * *

**Iron Fist and Scorpion**

The Scorpion fired a laser from his tail, to Iron Fist, but Iron Fist dodge it, causing the laser hit the wall of cars. Iron Fist glance at behind him to see a wall of fire. The early explosion cause another wall of fire in front of Iron Fist and with the tightly pack buildings, the only way out is underground or above.

As Iron Fist began to charge, the Scorpion notice something in the corner of his eyes. Using his superior compare to Iron Fist, the Scorpion dodge a punch from Iron Fist and suddenly pass him, only to use his tail to grab one on the two teens, who were trying to sneak pass him.

"_There were still civilians here_?!", Iron Fist thought to himself panicking.

* * *

**Zane and Jack**

The two teenage boys manage to not get caught in the explosion, but now they face something different as the super powered fight they been trying to avoid is now in front of them. They try to blend into the background and slowly trying to avoid them, hoping they would not notice them. But they were close to getting out, but then the Scorpion notice them. He pass around Iron Fist's punch and try to grab Jack, but Zane push him out of the way, so the tail grabbed Zane in the neck.

"Arrah!", Zane screams as the tail grabs him.

"ZANE!", yelled Jack.

"Damn!", yelled Iron Fist glaring at Scorpion.

"Iron Fist, I'll cut you a deal, help me escape and I'll spare the kid.", demanded Scorpion.

"You bastard.", Iron Fist curse at Scorpion.

Zane was struggling to get out of the tail as Jack falls back and watches as his best friend getting choke to death.

"Come on dude, stop it. Zane. Zane!", Jack panicking in tears.

Iron Fist was hesitating on what to do. Scorpion began repeating his demands to Iron Fist while choking the life out of Zane who was struggling to get out. Jack just sat there in tears while thinking he can't do nothing.

Zane suddenly stop struggling and then stopped moving. Iron Fist stares at the body of the body of the boy he couldn't save, cursing himself and Scorpion. Jack watches as his best friend stop moving and was starting to panic more. Scorpion just stares at the body.

"Damn he's dead.", said Scorpion as he threw Zane's body next to Jack.

Jack stares at Zane's body as his eyes developed more tear.

"Zane. Zane. Damn Zane wake up.",Jack said trying to wake Zane up.

"You bastard!", Iron Fist said charging at Scorpion in anger. He tries to hit him with an Iron Fist, but Scorpion countered it with his tail. The result was that the Scorpion's tail is now destroyed. Before Iron Fist can attack more, Scorpion then grabbed Jack, who was shaking Zane to wake up. Scorpion grabbed Jack by the throat with his hands.

"At least I got this kid to bargain for.", said the Scorpion.

"Arrgah", Jack said struggling.

Iron Fist stopped at his tracks and had a more angry expression on his face.

"DAMN YOU!", Iron Fist yelled.

* * *

**Zane**

W-Where am I? I'm I dead? No I can't still hear a voice.

"DAMN YOU!"

Damn who?

"Arrgah!"

Is-is that Jack. Who hurting him? I know, it Scorpion. He was choking me, trying to kill me, and now he kill Jack! No, NO! That bastard! How many people are hurt because of him!? Damn him DAMN HIM! Jac-Jack's voice, it starting to fade. DAMN! DAMN!

I have to... I NEED TO GET UP!

GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!

I opened my eyes and using every energy in my body to get up. I watch as Jack movements are slowing down. Then I heard the Scorpion.

"I'll crush throat if you don't do as I say!"

Crush! No! No! Stop it! Stop it!

"STOP IT!", I yelled.

Using all the energy I have I stood up, wanting to kick that son of a bitch head in.

* * *

Zane, believe to have been choke to death, as risen from the dead.

"How did he!?", Scorpion said struggling to know how is this kid not dead.

Scorpion let go of Jack, who had fainted, to the ground and stared at disbelief.

Iron Fist was also in disbelief.

"_H-how, the chi around him made him told me he was dead, but..."_

Iron Fist watches as the chi around this kid expanded around into a large visible white aura.

"_His-His chi is_!"

"Just-Just what is that kid!", Scorpion yelled.

Zane then squat his legs glaring at Scorpion. Scorpion then reacted by trying to attack him first, but as soon his Scorpion sense started, he was already been headbutted in the stomach by Zane.

"Arrr!", the Scorpion struggled to say.

Iron Fist stared at what just happened, this kid came back to life and headbutted the Scorpion.

"_Just-Just who is he!", thought Iron Fist._

The impact from the headbutt, sent Scorpion flying out of the wall of fire.

* * *

**Outside the wall of fire**

The police and firemen were around the wall. The firemen tried to water down the fire as the police try to go over the parts that are put out. Suddenly, the Scorpion came crashing out of the wall and was caught by a web. Spider-man caught a capture scorpion and can see from the armor that a powerful impact knock out the Scorpion.

"What happened in there?", Spider-man whispered to himself.

* * *

**Iron Fist and Zane**

Zane after headbutting Scorpion, had just fainted from exhaustion. Before he hit the ground, Iron Fist caught him. Iron Fist look at Zane as he place him besides Jack.

"_That kid, his chi was incredible, might be stronger than mine_." though Iron Fist.

"Iron Fist!"

Iron Fist turn around to see Spider-man next to him.

"What just happened ?", wondered Spider-man as he check up on Zane and Jack.

Iron Fist stares at Zane before answering.

"I don't know."

* * *

**For does who don't know, chi and ki are the same thing, just different names. The reason Zane can use chi better then Iron Fist is because saiyans are more natural users for chi or ki then normal humans like Iron Fist. This chapter one as next chapter features The aftermath and Iron Fist offers a deal with Zane. P.S. I want to use major Marvel crossovers and events in later chapters, but for now, I'll want Zane to be more powerful when those chapters happens. Also, the scene were Zane headbutt Scorpion is a shout out to Gohan headbutting Raditz.**


	3. Iron Fist

**Because of how much he was raised as a regular human from America, Zane's (or Poteto's) Saiyan instincts to ****fight and his hidden combat talent has been suppressed. It will all change as the story progress.**

* * *

**Harlem, Luke Cage's Apartment**

In an apartment in the middle of Harlem, New York, a large black man is sitting in a desk chair facing an unmasked Iron Fist who sitting in a couch. Iron Fist (who real name is Danny Raid) is talking to his longtime best friend, Luke Cage, of the incident that took place yesterday, during his fight with the Scorpion. Luke just look at Danny as Danny finishes his story.

"Damn, I heard that your fight with Scorpion gotten out of hand, but for a kid to knock out the Scorpion and sent him flying is really crazy." said Luke Cage as he gets up.

"I know right. I mean, it not uncommon for human to learn chi, but they can only master it using martial arts. This kid just channeled inhuman amount of chi even by Iron Fist's standards." said Danny closing his eyes trying to remember the events

"Maybe this kid from K'un-Lun or did he trained with somebody?", asked Cage.

"No, the move the kid did had no technique.. It has just a simple headbutt to Scorpion's torso. Still, this kid couldn't be human, he just use all that chi, all that power, just by getting angry. Remains me of a weaker version Hulk.", said a considered Danny.

"So, whatcha planning to do?", asked Cage.

"Huh?", Danny responded.

"What are you going to do with the kid now that you learn this? I mean you can't just confront him like this.", Luke questioned.

Danny then close eyes and started thinking on what to do. If turns out that he was just a normal kid with an ordinary life, how can he meet him without ruining his life. But, if does leave this kid alone, what would happen if this kid discover his power without a guide and decides to use them to hurt others. Danny knew he can't leave this alone. He can't leave a kid that powerful alone.

"_Maybe I should talk to master Lei-Kung or Nu-An about this kid._", thought Danny,"_But first I need to know who this kid is_."

* * *

**Midtown Hospital**

It been 2 days since the Scorpion incident. Many people in the middle of the crossfire, but thankfully there were no deaths or serious injuries. People talk about how Iron Fist was putting people's lives in danger by fighting in the middle of the street full of people (they didn't know the Scorpion wasn't trying to escape, but more like taking a group of people hostage.) while others talk about how two teenage boys risk their lives to save a little girl and how they caught by the Scorpion. The official story was that the Scorpion was beaten by Iron Fist, who at the same time, saving the teenagers.

The teenage boys, Zane and Jack, were admitted into the hospital after the incident. They were unconscious upon arrive with several injuries, but nothing to serious and they woke up hours after arriving. They were hailed as heroes for their bravery. People began to visit those two after they woke up, including the parents of the girl they saved, who thank them happily in tears.

In room 205, 8:05 pm, seven individuals were inside. Two of whom were in the hospital bed, while the other five were sitting besides them.

"Okay we will be leaving now", announced Jack's father, Richard.

"Honey, we will see you tomorrow, okay.", said Jack's mother Samantha as she kisses her son in the cheek.

"Make sure you listen to the doctor you two", Jessica said to both Zane and Jack.

"Got it", responded Zane.

"You don't have to remind us", said Jack.

"I better leave too",announced Zane's mother, Amy Dalton,"Alex, honey, I can give you a ride home. Your parents must be worried since you been here since after school."

"Thank you, Miss. Dalton. Okay guys, I'll see you guys later.", waved Alex as the group left.

As their visitors left, Zane and Jack turn on the TV, revealing the news showing a crime in progress being stopped by the She-Hulk. It showed the She-Hulk grabbing the car of the offenders(who had just attempted to kidnapped but was then stopped by police) over her head. Zane and Jack watch the image.

"Man that cool, I don't care what people say about superheroes, they kickass and stop bad guys, although, I might have prefer She-Hulk to Iron Fist, seeing as she could have shattered Scorpion's tail hit just one of her normal punches.", Jack said with his hand on his head.

"Probably, but the good news is that the bad guy away and we are still alive", smiled Zane happily.

"I know right.", said Jack happily, before it turn to a frowned,"but, I probably wouldn't have save that girl like you did. I probably would have left her alone."

"But you still went along, right?", Zane questioned.

"Yeah, because you were there and you somehow got me to go along. If I was by myself, I've would have left her because I was afraid.", Jack said disappointed with himself.

"Yeah probably.", Zane said with brutal honesty.

"Ouch, I could have at least lied", Jack said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I could have, but you still went with me to save that girl, that counts for something.", said Zane,"If you were truly a coward, you might have not help me back then and that the truth. Besides, the fact that you had my back, gave me the confident to help me continue saving that girl"

Jack thought of what he said and smiled.

"Well that was at least better than then what you said before."

* * *

**Emergency reception room, Hospital**

"So Zane will be free to leave tomorrow?", asked Alex.

"They say his injuries healed faster than most so he will able to leave by tomorrow.", said Miss. Dalton.

"They told me that Jack might leave by two or three days.", said Mrs. Aaron.

"Well, Zane always been a quick healer, that car incident is proof.", Jessica said.

"That true.", agreed Mrs. Aaron.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?", asked Ms. Dalton.

"I can't make it, I am needed at my workstation all day at my job at Stark Enterprises." said Mr. Aaron.

"That to bad", said Miss Dalton as she sign the enter/leaving paper at the reception desk.

As the group leaves the hospital, a man with a black suit, has been sitting nearby watching them. He waits a few minutes before the receptionist of the emergency room became distracted by a coworker. He left his seat and glance over the paper and left to the hallway with the receptionist still distracted. He then walk around the hallway before finding the room number he was looking at. He peeked over at the room seeing two teenage boys watching TV.

"_So that what he looks like without the Scorpion choking him. Zane Dalton, his chi for now is completely normal_.", the man thought.

The man then started walking the way he came, casually walking from the room to the outside the building.

"_Okay Danny, what are you going to do._"

* * *

**An hour later**

"So your probably getting out tomorrow, right?", asked Jack.

"Yeah, but that depends on how healthy I am.", said Zane.

"You probably get out, the way you heal is almost inhuman.", Jack said with a chuckle.

"Yeah.", Zane said smiling.

"I mean, you almost died from being choke to death. You looked dead at the time, now you gone from near death to completely healed in two days.", Jack stated.

"Yeah, I almost died.", agreed Zane before a thought came to him.

"_I almost died, I was supposed to-be unconscious for the majority of yesterday, but I remember the Scorpion choking Jack.", thought Zane,"I should have been unconscious at the time, but why do I remember that. I remember someone saying "STOP IT!" over and over again. And then there was that ape."_

Zane remembered an ape. Every time he tried to remember everything that happened after he supposedly have lose consciousness. First Scorpion and Jack, then the "STOP IT!", and after all that, an image of a giant ape with red eyes.

"_Why the hell am I thinking about an ape? __Just what the hell is that suppose to mean?_", Zane trying to understand.

* * *

**The next day**

After everybody at his school had heard about what Zane have done with rescuing the girl who was in trouble three days ago, the next day, almost everybody at his school started congratulating him with the save. Zane recognized most of them as most drop by the hospital just to say hi, including the principal and Mr. Parker. Just a few days ago, Zane was a nobody and now people are recognizing him. Mr. Parker even gave him and Alex an extension on the their project.

As much as it cool to all this attention, for most of the day, all Zane thought about was how come he can't remember what happened back then. The more he thought about it, the more confusing it be came. If he was unconscious, how can he still see the Scorpion choking Jack? How he still hear his screams? Who was saying "STOP IT!"? Just what does that ape mean?

As school ends, Zane decides to walk this time. He promise Alex he'll meet her in the library later on and then visit Jack. Zane tried to forget about that day, but his curiosity won't let him. As saw Forest Hills about a block away, a voice came.

"Good afternoon Zane", said a voice behind him.

Zane tried to turn around, but then the voice said,"Don't turn around, just asked who I am. Just ask me one question. Did you know what you did during a certain incident?"

Zane flinch at the question. He wonder who is this guy, but at the same time his question raises more questions for Zane himself.

"_I did something! What did I do?_", Zane asked himself.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't remember what happened.", Zane answered.

"_He doesn't remember!? So he doesn't recall it at all! Man, I took risked doing this really creepy thing that I pretty sure its illegal. Dammit Danny, you all ready gone to far, no turning._", thought the man known as Danny Rand.

"Can you recalled what happened?", asked Danny.

"Why should I?", angrily asked Zane.

Danny then sigh, angry at himself and his impulsiveness for putting him in this situation.

"Listen kid, I wasn't really gonna hurt, hell I don't even know what to do if you decide to turn around, but if really don't remember, then do you want to know what happened?", Danny offered.

Zane mind went to a pause, then it hit Zane.

"_What really happened! Should I even trust this guy? But I don't even know what really happened! This seems to know. Who is he?"_

Zane head was spinning around, until he reached his conclusion. Maybe it was his impulsiveness or his curiosity, but it don't change what he just said.

"Tell me.", Zane demanded,"My head is drawing a blank on what happened. Please tell me. All I remember was my friend being choked, someone screaming "STOP IT!" and an image of an ape. Tell me."

"_Ape? What is he talking about?_", Danny thought confuse.

Danny was hesitant at first for the ape part, then he was more hesitant when he realized that he might ruin this kid's life. But he also knew he can't leave a kid with so much power in him alone and he also knew this kid might be desperate to know what happened.

"It was you. When your friend was being choked to death by scorpion, you who was supposedly be dead after seemly get killed by scorpion, came back to life, saw your friend and screamed "STOP IT!"." answered Danny, "and... it was you who really defeated Scorpion. You subconsciously awaken some incredible power in you and stopped Scorpion."

Zane eyes widen at the sudden revaluation. He close his eyes trying to remember what happened, if what this guys said really is true. He remembered Jack and Scorpion and then the voice.

"_That voice, the "STOP IT!" voice, now that I think about, I does sound like me. But the fact that I was the one who defeated Scorpion sounds like it craz... but I did blackout, but what does he mean power? Just who is he?", _Zane thought as his mind went haywire thinking what the man had just said.

"Just one more question, who are you?", asked a desperate Zane.

Danny felt guilty for putting this kid in this state. He thought he should turn away now, but he already knew that it had gone to far. This kid is demand to know what happened. He wanted to avoid this question, but it seems fair considering the situation they're in.

"I'm Iron Fist, the Immortal Iron Fist", revealed Danny.

Zane eyes widen at the reveal.,"Iron Fist!"

"Sorry for the creepy guy-behind-you thing I just did, you can turn around now.", Danny said.

Zane turn around and saw Iron Fist wearing a black suit with a hat covering his face as he looks down.

"Listen Zane, my Iron Fist powers allows me to his a spiritual power call chi." said Danny.

"Chi?", question Zane.

"It like the energy flow in us. I can use chi since I'm trained to know how to use it. But you, who had no training, somehow use it and defeated a tough opponent in Scorpion.", said Danny.

"What can chi do?", asked Zane.

Danny thought about it before answering.

"A bunch of things, like healing, strengthening your power and deference, hell some can use manipulated so well, they can launch it and destroy for range. Have anything other than three days ago that seems, you know inhuman?", Danny curiously asked.

Zane head goes on a trip, finding any proof that he might had use this chi thing. Then, he remembered when he was ten, the car incident. He remembered being scared, but he didn't remember the impact. His head went on an another trip.

"_What am I? How can I use chi? How do I know I can use chi?_", thought Zane.

"I-I need more proof that I can use this chi thing. Just how do you use chi?", asked Zane.

"Well, most humans can use chi if they use spiritual training and can use it in martial arts, but you use it well you were at a high emotional state.", answered Danny.

"High emotional? So can you why do you care if I do have a high chi?", asked Zane glaring at Danny.

Danny pauses, before answering,"I'm afraid what would happened if I leave you alone. You have great power, but the thing is you have no control. Now I want you to ask me a question. Do you want to know how to control your chi?"

"What?", Zane said with a shocked expression.

"I'll teach you how use, or maybe I should say control your chi."explained Danny.

"So you want me to be your sidekick or something?", Zane said confuse.

"I never said that, I'm just asking if you want to control your chi, it better to learn it now then have it spontaneously activate out of sudden, causing injuries to others.", Danny once again explained.

"So I'm dangerous?", asked Zane concerned.

"No you're not. I just believe you need to train your chi so it won't appear at random. If you are interested, come to this place after school." Danny said as he gave Zane a card.

"See you later"

Danny then ran to an alleyway, jump from wall to wall till he reach the roof and left. Zane, after watching Danny leaving look down on the card with an address. The address was 177A Bleecker Street.

"_This address sounds familiar. Should I do this? I mean, it kind of make sense with the chi thing, but, did I really did hit Scorpion with chi?"_

Zane look at the card, then left to his house.

* * *

**Friday, the Next Day**

For the entire day since his confrontation with Iron Fist, all Zane thought about was what gonna happen next. The entire day he been distracted just thinking on what to do. Although he try to look like nothing happening. It fools some, but not everybody.

* * *

**After school**

"Are you okay?", Alex asked with concern.

They were both in the front of the school ready to leave.

"Huh? Of course I am. How can I not?", Zane said trying to convince her.

"Well then,why do feel your distances away?", Alex.

"Ummm, maybe it in your head. No offended", Zane said to Alex as she gave him a stern look.

"Okay, if you are okay, then would you come to my house so we finish with our project?", asked Alex testing Zane.

"I can't, I have a-a-a-a"

Zane started stuttering trying to think what would anybody do at a Friday night. Before he said something, a voice called out to both of them.

"Hey Alex, Zane!"

Zane and Alex turn around to find the voice belonging to Jessica.

"Hey what do you, Jessica", asked Alex.

"I just wanted to ask if you guys can help me organized for the fall formal. I know it only two weeks today, but I need to know if you guys can help me with something today.", asked Jessica.

"I might depending if Zane has something better to do, then helping me with our bio-project.", said Alex staring at Zane.

"Really! Zane what do you have plan today?", asked Jessica with concern.

"I-I have a date!", Zane said suddenly.

"A date!?", Alex said with shock.

"With who!?", asked Jessica in shock.

"Um it a blind one, set by my mom and her friend. They want me to take her daughter on a date.", Zane nervously explained.

"Anyway, I need to get to my house, see you guys tomorrow!" yelled Zane as he ran from them waving.

Jessica and Alex waved back, but their face were still in shock.

As Zane run in to the direction of his house, he then looks back and took a right. He remembered what bus to take to get to the address Iron Fist gave him and headed straight towards it. He then pick up his phone called his house.

"Hello.", his mom said answering hid call.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna help Jessica with the fall formal, so I'm staying after school." said Zane as the bus comes.

"Okay then, what time will you be back?", asked his mom.

"Ummm, maybe when everybody done, I don't know. Anyway I'm just telling you where I'm gonna be. Okay love you, bye!", said Zane as he enter the bus.

* * *

**Minutes later**

Zane arrived to the location after exiting the bus. He looks for the address of the card and started walking on the sidewalk, looking at houses. His head is filled on what will happen if he gets there.

"_177A Bleecker Street, 177A Bleecker Street, 177A Bleecke-here it is_",thought Zane as he arrives at his location.

Zane was shocked at the place he arrives in was a small mansion. It was a beautiful house with large windows and a double door. As Zane walk ups the stairs and knocks on the door, he wait for an answer. He expected the door to open, but then he was teleported on the spot he was on.

As Zane arrives inside the house, Zane freaked on what just happened. He was then greeted by a chinese man with green monk like clothing.

"Good afternoon, the master and Iron Fist has been expecting you, Zane Dalton.", said the man.

Zane stares at the hall of the Sanctum Sanctorum in amazement till he then respond to the man.

"Ummm, yeah, I'm Zane and you are?", asked Zane to the man extending his arm.

The man then bowed before answering,"My name is Wong, I am the loyal servant of the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Stephen Strange. Now if you follow me, I'll show to where Iron Fist is."

Zane followed Wong up the stair of the small mansion. He was then bewildered from many creepy and amazing looking items around. He was also amazed by the sheer size of the house, there like an endless amount of rooms in the house. He was then led to by Wong to a door to the left.

"Now shall we enter.", said Wong.

Wong grabbed the doorknob of the door. He then opened it with a birth light coming out of the door. Wong enter the room with Zane following suit, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light. When Zane have entered the room and his eyes are now adjusted, Zane was stun to see there is nothing in room. Literally nothing, just a huge white room that seems to go to for miles. There were all ready two individuals in the room. The Immortal Iron Fist and the Master of the Mystic Arts, Dr. Strange.

"Ah, I see our guest has arrived.", happily said Dr. Strange.

Strange floated to Zane, who was amazed he is meeting Dr. Strange. Strange then extended his arms for a handshake, which Zane then accepted.

"Iron Fist, I can already see why this boy interest you. The energy around his body seems different from most in this world.", said Strange to Iron Fist.

"Now then, I shall take my leave."

Dr. Strange and Wong left the room, leaving Iron Fist and Zane alone. Zane turned to Iron Fist, who was in the middle of meditating. Iron Fist finished meditating, stood up, and walked towards Zane.

"Okay now that your here, lets start by releasing that chi." suggested Iron Fist.

"Releasing? How do I do that?", Zane asked trying to figure it out how.

Iron Fist thought about it for a second, then reached to a conclusion.

"Since it might take a long time to release chi using the way I was taught. Lets start by getting angry.", again suggested Iron Fist.

"Get angry? Okay then I'll try", said Zane with no confident.

Zane then try to get angry by thinking of the things he might be angered about. He thought of Scorpion and how he try to kill him and Jack. He was angry, so angry. Zane closed his eyes and imagine the Scorpion. Iron Fist watches as he only a bit of chi coming out.

"Come on, just a little more, another push, think about of all the people the Scorpion hurt, the people who suffered from the Scorpion!", yelled Iron Fist to get Zane attention.

Zane then thought of it, he was angry at the Scorpion, wondering how he can hurt those people.

"Why?! What can he gain from hurting others!? How many people were afraid during that fight?! How many people could have died during that!?", angrily thought Zane.

The aura from Zane's chi began expanding. Iron Fist was still amazed on how much chi this kid had, but it was as much as that time.

"Okay, just a little more. Think of all the people who could have been killed later if you haven't stop Scorpion. The many innocents in the city and not just your friend, what if the Scorpion came for the other people you loved!", yelled Iron Fist.

Zane then thought of it. He thought of the people important to him, the people he loved. He imagine the Scorpion choking that girl he saved with his tail, then he though of Jessica, then Alex, and now his mother. Zane was furious, more furious than he ever been in his life.

He then felt it. That power that Iron Fist talked about. He felt it building inside. He felt it, He wanted to release it. All of it. It made him want to scream. He wanted to scream.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRAGH!", scream Zane.

The chi in Zane then began to extend more, a lot more. Iron Fist stares at the power of Zane. He remained astonished, believing this kid is not human.

"_This chi, it much more than what he showed before. How did that happened?_", Iron Fist thought about.

"Okay that enough! Stop!", Iron Fist yelled at Zane still releasing chi.

Zane then tried to clam down. The chi began to decease and then Zane sat down from fatigue summoning all that chi. He was rally tied, panting really hard. Iron Fist looked down at Zane, before extending his hand.

"Like I said, I'm not going teach you at how to-be a superhero, but I am going to teach you how to control it.", said Iron Fist with a friendly smile.

Zane thought of the power inside of him. If he truly have so much power, then shouldn't he learn to control it just so he wouldn't cause any trouble? Zane then grabbed Iron Fist's hand, who then pulled him up.

"Alright.", Zane said still tired,"I accept."

* * *

**The reason Zane chi increased was Zane had a zenkai from being near-death. And the reason I have Zane train at Dr. Strange's house is because I want to build a connection between Zane and Strange like a mentor, just like Iron Fist at the start. Next Zane starts to learn how to control his chi, but another incident might end up convincing Zane to do more than what he doing now.**


	4. Life Decision

**Here is the next chapter of this story. Give me your thoughts on it in the Reviews. P.S. Goku or any other DBZ characters are not gonna show up in the story, maybe in the late chapters, but not until after Zane gains all Super Saiyan transformations. I'm thinking of bringing in Broly in later chapters, but that not until Zane after gains either Full-Powered Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2.**

* * *

**Five days since Zane starts his chi control training.**

Zane sat in the infinite white room with Iron Fist watching him. They both were meditating, trying to suppress their chi to its minimum level they can take it to. Iron Fist looks at Zane, who chi is steady like a pond. Iron Fist is surprised on how Zane has come in five days. At first, Zane couldn't suppress his chi under emotional pressure, now, his anger doesn't even make his chi expand. He has amazing control over his chi.

"Alright, I think that enough for now. Come back tomorrow for your last test. It might be harsh, but with your natural talent, you can succeed.", proudly said Iron Fist.

"Okay Sir.", said Zane as he bows and leaves the room. Iron Fist stares at the door after Zane have left. His head is filled with questions.

"_This kid learned to control and suppress his chi even in high emotion. He learned all those in just five days_.", Iron Fist thought to himself,"_Took me a long time just to harness the use of chi, but not only does he have an incredible amount of chi, he also quickly learn to control it. He like a prodigy in this stuff. I wonder what kind of power he could achieve if he learns to fight and to use chi."_

Suddenly, a red smoke came out of nowhere and appeared is Dr. Strange.

"Thank you for lending us this room Dr. Strange", Iron Fist (or Danny Rand) said to the Master of the Mystics.

"No need to thank me Daniel, however this child surprise me. His energy around is different from anything in this universe. He is mortal, but the power deep in this child is breathtaking.", stated Dr. Strange.

"Even more than what he showing now!?", Iron Fist said in shock.

"Depending on what the choices this child makes, then he could become a very powerful being in the future.", explained Dr. Strange.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zane headed towards to the bus stop after finishing his lessons with Iron Fist. He thought about his life before and after he discover his powers. When no one was looking, he channeled some chi in to his hand, covering his hand with his aura. He then thought of how can he do this.

"_My mom adopted me when I was a baby, but she never talks about it. I think I once asked where did I come from when I was little, but she avoided the question. She'll probably do the same thing if I ask her now, but what if I show her this power?_", thought Zane.

Zane thought about it for during the ride home. He thought of the different scenarios of what would happened. Will she abandon him? Would she tell him the truth? Will she still love him?

As soon as Zane reached his stop and got off the bus, he reached his decision.

"_It will be best if I didn't tell her, besides it not like learning to control this power is a bad thing. Hell even __those__ mutants in Westchester __train to control theirs__._", thought Zane making his decision.

It was 7:00 pm as Zane headed home. Zane thought of how he can use his chi like this. First he thought maybe he is the son of powerful martial artist legend or something, or that is from a race of powerful chi users. Whatever it is, Zane doesn't mind why. As Zane walks to his house a block away, he looks around to find nobody around outside. They were all inside. Zane then had a thought.

"Let see what this chi thing can do."

Zane looks around to see if anybody watching. As soon as it looks safe, he draws out his chi. The aura around him expanded. Zane position himself like a runner would. He check around one last time, then he start running... at the same speed he usually runs at. As soon as Zane realized his speed didn't change he stopped.

"_What the hell happened!? Did I do it wrong!?_", Zane angrily thought to himself.

Zane was confused at what happened. He was angry at first, then thought maybe he did wrong or something. He then started walking back home.

"I'll ask Iron Fist tomorrow."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Zane woke up early then he usually wake up at. He checks the clock to see its 6:24 in the morning. He got up took a shower, brush his teeth, then got dress. When he walk towards the kitchen, he saw that his mom was there, finishing breakfast.

"Morning honey said", Ms. Dalton as she kisses Zane in the cheek.

"Morning mom, you going to work?", asked Zane seeing her mom with her business suit on.

"Yep kiddo, I have to present something at work, and speaking of work, hows the thing with your fall formal?", asked Ms. Dalton.

As Zane grabs a huge chunk of eggs into his plate, he froze at the question before answering.

"It going good, Alex nagging at me for something I mess up at, umm Jessica making work me like slave nagging at me more than Alex ever did.", lied Zane as he starts eating,

"That not nice Zane, didn't you use to have a crush on Jessica.", Ms. Dalton said smiling.

"When I was 10!", Zane tried to say, but was never understood because he was still eating.

"Chew Zane, slow down", suggested his mother.

As continues to eat a huge plate, he finishes eating then grabbed another plate. His mother watches in awe as Zane was eating huge plates and was eating really fast.

"Are you eating more than usual? I mean you were always a big eater, but now it more than what you usually eat.", wondered Ms. Dalton.

Zane swallowed his food before answering,"Really? I didn't notice."

* * *

**Later**

Zane was in lunch eating another huge lunch. Alex and Jack watches in awe as the Zane eat more than what he usual eats.

"Where are you hide all that", asked Jack.

"Don't know.", Zane tried to say but wasn't understood.

"What you say? Swallow your food for god sakes.", asked Alex in disgusted.

Zane swallowed his food before answering,"I said I don't know."

"You have been eating more than what you usually eat and that saying something.", said Jack.

"Does it have to do with your new girlfriend?", asked Alex in annoyance.

Zane almost choke on his food at the question, before realizing what he said to Alex and Jessica.

"Wait! When did he get a girlfriend!?", asked Jack in shock.

"Apparently he got one from a blind date between him and his mother's friend's daughter." explained Alex.

"Daughter! Is she hot! Cute! How long have I been out of the loop man!", asked Jack in anger and jealousy as he shakes Zane.

"Wait, wait, wait, she not my girlfriend and it was just one date.", Zane once again lying.

"Then where have you been the last few days?", asked Alex.

Zane stood there frozen as he try to think of an excuse.

"Ummm I been..."

"Hey Alex!", yelled a voice.

The group turned to see a girl waving at Alex. She has red hair in a ponytail with green eyes.

"Hey Sam.",greeted Alex, but annoyed as she wanted an answer from Zane.

"It about what to do if the decoration aren't here..."

Suddenly the bell rings and Zane suddenly stood up and left.

"Okay guys, see you later, call you tonight.", said Zane waving back at them.

The group just stares at in awe Zane waving back.

* * *

**After school**

Zane was walking out the door, making sure he doesn't get caught by Alex or a jealous Jack. He quickly put his back at the building, then looks at the left. Suddenly a hand grabbed his right shoulder scaring him.

"Wahh!", scream Zane.

"Whoa!", yelled the hand turns out to-be Jessica's hand,"You okay?"

"Huh, yeah just avoiding both Alex and Jack because they'll asked me a bunch of question of my date.", explained Zane.

"Oh that right you had a date. How was it?", asked Jessica.

"Oh ummm, good, I mean it a date right, it can be good or bad right?", said Zane nervously.

"Ummm right.", agreed Jessica but was trying to put on a smile.

"S-so how are you?", asked Zane who was trying to put on a smile.

"Ummm good, so do you have time to help me out with the formal?", asked Jessica.

"I would, but I have a thing to attend too. It a good thing, no it a great thing", said Zane confusing his words.

"Okay, that, ummm, good.", agreed Jessica in confusion.

"Yeah its good.", said Zane giving up on saying anything else but good.

"You know...", said Jessica holding her right hand on Zane's right shoulder smiling,"you can be an idiot at times."

"I know.", agreed Zane.

* * *

**Then**

Zane was heading towards his bus stop. He realized that he still have a bunch of time left before the bus so he decides to go to the local deli to grab a snack. He was on his way, until someone started yelling something out of the deli.

"Stop him!"

Suddenly coming out of the deli, a man wearing a black mask came out of the door. He rushed towards the direction Zane is at, At that time Zane raised his chi level to what he thinks can knockout the robber without killing him. The aura around him visible, but not noticeable. As soon as the robber reached him, Zane ran and punched him in the stomach. It hit him, but it was not as Zane expected. Robber walked a little back holding his stomach, but quickly recovered and grabbed his knife.

"_Well that wasn't supposed to happened!_", Zane grasped in shock,"_The hell wrong with me!?_"

Robber suddenly lunged his knife at Zane. Zane tried to dodge the knife, but wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Zane covered his eyes preparing to get stab.

"Gahhh!"

Zane opened his eyes to see that the robber was stuck on the ground covered in web. Zane stared at the web before realizing what just happened.

"Whoa, that was close", said a voice to the left.

Zane turned find that crawling at the wall of the building is a man wearing a red and blue outfit with a black web around.

"Spider-man!", someone said.

"Okay, someone might need to call the police, before that web wears off.", suggested Spider-man.

While most were staring at Spider-man, Zane head was in the ground.

"_What the hell happened, I learn to control my chi, but I couldn't run faster, my punch barely faze this guy, and I couldn't dodge that blade._", thought Zane, thinking himself as weak.

"Hey kid!", Spider-man called out to Zane.

Zane looked up to the side looking at Spider-man.

"That was pretty brave, but make sure you are more careful okay.", suggested Spider-man.

Before Spider-man took off, Zane thought of why these heroes do the things they do. He has been curious on why. It the right thing to do to save people's lives, but is there something else besides that. He then called out to Spider-man.

"Wait!"

Spider-man stopped himself and turn his head.

"Why do you do the things you usual do?"

Spider-man pause for a second before explaining why.

"I have these incredible powers for a long time, but at first I just use these powers for me and me only, then something happened I could have stopped. I was angry, not at the world but at myself, because I didn't do anything. But someone I loved told me "With great power comes great responsibility", so if someones in trouble, shouldn't I help them because I have power to do exactly that.", explained Spider-man.

The tone of his voice changed from his cheerful to a sad tone and Zane noticed.

"Okay I'll be on my merry way", said Spider-man back to his cheerful tone swinging away.

Zane thought about those words for a while as he walks back to the bus spot, not wanting to get a snack. The words kept repeating at his head "Great power, great responsibility", but in his head, he was weak.

"_I had the power to stop that guy, so why couldn't I use them._" thought Zane disappointed in himself.

"_I have these powers, to help people, so why couldn't I use them?"_

* * *

**In the Infinite Room**

"Use chi? Zane I just taught you how to control and suppress chi, not how to use it."explained Iron Fist.

"Wait what the difference between control and use chi?", asked Zane.

"Well to control chi is to lower and rise the power of the chi, but to use it, is to draw out the power to enhance you physical capabilities.", explaining once again Iron Fist.

"So how do you draw it out?", asked Zane.

"Do you really want to know how? I could teach you, but what do you plan to do with it?", sternly asked Iron Fist.

Zane thought about it for a second remembering Spider-mans words then found his answer.

"It sucks, it just sucks knowing I have potential to do great things, do good things for others, yet I don't know how to use that potential to good use.", Zane said with a bittersweet smile,"It sucks that you have the power to do something, but you don't know how use them."

Iron Fist stares at Zane for a good few seconds. He was scared at teaching him how to use chi, because he felt he might ruin this kid's life and take away his happiness or the kid might end up using his powers for all the wrong reasons. But now, he knew that teaching him was enviable from the moment he first interacted with him.

"All right, I'll teach you how to use chi.", accepted Iron Fist, "To be honest, I thought today would be the day you graduate seeing as how you learn to control already."

"Really!? All right!", Zane said with excitement.

"We shall start by teaching you to draw out your chi", said Iron Fist ready to show how to use chi.

* * *

**45 Minutes later**

Zane was out of breathe, lying on the ground and can barely move. After Iron Fist showed him the basics in chi usage, Zane quickly learned to grasp chi in record time. Iron Fist is shocked to see that after only several minutes of showing Zane to use chi. Zane suddenly mastered the basics of chi. But now after several exercises of using chi more efficiently, Iron Fist then proposed Zane a challenged.

"Try to hit me in less than 20 minutes. Don't worry about harming me, I can take it", proposed Iron Fist.

Zane at first, was excited for this challenge. He didn't understand why he wants to do this, but it was enough to motivate him. As soon as Iron Fist said start, Zane summoned his chi, then with a powerful step, charged towards Iron Fist ready to punch him in the face, but suddenly Iron Fist dodge it gracefully. Zane was shocked that Iron Fist dodge his attack, especially at the speed he was going at. Zane try tor repeat, trying to go more faster, but it ended at the same result.

"Your speed his amazing, but the way you move, it so predictable, at this rate you will never hit.", said a focused Iron Fist.

"We'll see about that!", yelled Zane as he continue trying to hit Iron Fist.

Iron Fist watches his pupil lying of the ground. There was still 5 minutes left to the challenge and in the first 15 minutes, Zane use almost all his stamina releasing so much chi in to his physical capabilities, his stamina is almost wasted.

"_His chi maybe amazing, but his actual physical capabilities without chi needs tons of work, and his stamina and techniques need help. I should also teach him martial arts to help his movements._", thought Iron Fist.

"That enough for today, come back tomorrow and..."

"NO! There is still 5 minutes left!", shouted Zane getting back up.

Iron Fist watches Zane pick himself up and trying to act he not tired. Iron Fist notice Zane had a smile in his face. Zane charge forward trying to throw another punch. Iron Fist, thinking that the result will be the same, dodges Zane's punch, grabs Zane arm with the intention of flipping him over. But as soon as it looks like it over after flipping over Zane, Zane then lands on his feet. Zane then grabs Iron Fist's left arm and using all his energy, proceeds to flip over Iron Fist. Iron Fist is caught off guard, but landed on his feet, but then he was hit in the stomach by Zane's right knee. It wasn't a hard blow, it had more speed then power, so Iron Fist wasn't a faze by the hit, but it shocks Iron Fist, that this kid actually landed a hit. Zane has a huge smile on his face by the time he realized.

"I-I winnnn!", scream Zane before passing out.

Iron Fist quickly grabs Zane as he passes out. Suddenly Doctor Strange appeared out of thin air. He then hurriedly runs towards Iron Fist.

"Well that was impressive.", said an impressed Dr. Strange.

"I drop my guard thinking he didn't have much left to even scratch me, but that last move shocked me.", explained Iron Fist.

"Ether way, in less than 5 days of training with chi, he got a hit from the Immortal Iron Fist, imagine if he continues training at this rate in 2 months time.", wondered Dr. Strange.

Strange began saying some words with his hands glowing. Iron Fist proceeds to lay Zane to the ground. Then a red glow began to surround Zane. After a couple of minutes, Zane woke up. He tried to get up from the ground, but his body began to strain.

"Ow! My body feels so sore.", said Zane.

"Your body was having trouble using your chi. You need to train your body and mind, I want you to use your powers at it full potential. You also might need to learn how to fight.", explained Iron Fist.

"Okay I understand, so what should we do for now?", asked Zane.

"If your body isn't to strain, shall we begin today?", suggested Iron Fist.

"Okay!", Zane immediately shout.

* * *

**Later**

Zane was walking home, but felt like he should crawl instead. He wanted people to think there is nothing wrong with him, but his body was screaming. After recovering the strain in his body, it returns in the form of training. Iron Fist began with cruel and harsh physical training, no chi usage. He wanted Zane's body to handle his chi, so he can use it more easier and efficiently.

In the end, Zane is only walking out of will power. As soon as Zane reaches home, he found his mother in the her bedroom.

"Mom I'm home!", yelled Zane.

"Now! Its 9:10, where were you?", asked his mother.

"W-well, I was at school, t-then I went to J-Jack's house because he got an n-new game, and I forgot to call.", Zane lied.

"You forgot! Honey I was really worried.", said a worried Ms. Dalton.

"Sorry, I just lost track of time, won't happen again.", promised Zane.

"Okay kiddo, there is dinner in the pot. It might be enough for leftover tomorrow, so don't"

Ms. Dalton was cut off as Zane dashes to the kitchen and filled up his plate with a huge serving. Minute later, Zane ate the whole pot, feeling that his strength had return.

* * *

**A week later**

Zane training came along smoothly. His power is rising more than it was w eek ago. His training includes chi exercises, mediation, physical training, and sparing with Iron Fist. He was having trouble fitting all that after school. He also needed to make sure that his mother doesn't find out, so try to sneak in his house after training so he can say he was already here. The time he spends with his friends are also less and less. He mostly sees them at school. Even in the weekends, he spends his time in the Infinite Room even he Iron Fist not there. He does the things that he usually do except with more time to use.

It is Thursday in the afternoon, Zane was still in school, eating several plates of lunch. At first everybody was staring at Zane eating all that food, now people still stare just not as much. Zane doesn't mind, but Alex and Jack...

"Dude, slow down.", suggested Jack watching Zane eating a fast rate.

"Sorry", Zane tried to say, but wasn't understood as a result of still having a mouth full of food.

"What?", Alex said, not understanding what he said.

Suddenly a crash was heard in the other end of the cafeteria. The group turned around to see a black hair guy punching a blonde guy.. He was punching the hell out of him with a girl telling him to stop.

He was then pulled from the blonde by several teachers. The one of the boys had a mean face with black hair and a huge body probably scaling at 6"3". The other was a shorter with blonde hair and was from the football team. The girl had blonde hair and a cheerleader.

"You slut! You $#&* $#^&! How long have you been *#&^ing this guy!?", said the black-haired guy.

"Hey language!", yelled a teacher.

"Johnny, I know you been seeing that girl from that club for 2 weeks now!", yelled the girl Cindy.

"# &$ you! & $^ this school! #^* all of you! I'll %#&^ing kill you all!", scream Johnny as he got him self free from the teachers grips and ran out the cafeteria.

The cafeteria just stares at the scene that just took place, before going back at what they were doing.

Zane with food still in his mouth turn to Jack.

"What was that about?", asked Zane who easier to hear now.

"Apparently, the girl Cindy Allen been going out with the guy Bobby Kane, who been in juvie a bunch of times because of his anger problems. That guy been known to take things to far. He almost killed some guy for talking back at him, but was acquitted because of lack of evidence.

"Why did Cindy go out with him?", asked Zane finishing his food.

"Well the guy is good at looking like a nice guy and girls like Cindy tend to think they can change him. I guess she found she can't, so she decides to-be with someone else.", answered Alex.

"Oh.", responded Zane.

"Dude, I hope he don't do something during the formal tomorrow.", worried Jack.

"Formal?", wondered Zane.

"The fall formal, its tomorrow, don't tell me you forget.", said Alex.

"I forgot, but there is a chance I'm not going.", answered Zane.

"Dude it our first high school formal, I going, so is Alex.", said Jack.."

"Yeah, we're going with a couple of friends", Alex told both Zane.

"Hey, I can't go even if I want to because I didn't buy a ticket.", explained Zane.

"That true, so what are you going to do Friday?", asked Alex.

Zane thought of training in the Infinite Room.

* * *

**After school**

Zane was in his locker, getting his stuff to take home. He got his homework and books into his backpack. So far, ever since he started his training, he almost neglected his school work. His biology project with Alex brought his grade up significantly, but it now back to a D. His grade in other classes been coming down too. Zane started to think cut down on training to a least complete his homework. He was walking the same direction he get to the front door, till he notice Mr. Parker talking to Jessica. He can hear their conversation.

"So you're not going chaperone the formal, Mr. Parker?", asked Jessica.

"Sorry, but I have something to do Friday so I can't make it.", answered Mr. Parker.

"Okay, I'll ask Mr. Hudson next", said Jessica.

"Okay then", agreed Mr. Parker.

Just as Mr. Park was about to leave, he notice Zane.  
"Zane!", called out Mr. Parker.

Zane walk towards where Mr. Parker and Jessica are at.

"What?", wondered Zane.

"Remember to at least do your homework today, since it due Monday and since we have something to do Friday, so you won't have to do it Saturday or Sunday.", said Mr. Parker.

"I'll probably do it Friday since I'm not going to the fall formal.", suggested Zane.

"Your not!?", asked Jessica.

"I didn't get a ticket and since they are not selling anymore, as may as well have.", explained Zane.

"Okay then, I hope you have something else fun plan for Friday.", said Mr. Parker with encouragement as he left.

Zane as about to leave as well until Jessica's hand grabbed his shoulder and stop him.

"Wait.", ordered Jessica.

"What?", wondered Zane.

"You sure you don't want to go?", asked Jessica.

"Even if I want to, I can't.", repeated Zane.

"But do you want to go?", asked Jessica.

"Maybe.", answered Zane.

"Good enough", Jessica said as she grabbed something from her bag.

It is revealed to-be a ticket to the fall formal.

"Ummm, what is going on?", asked Zane wondering is she asking him out.

"Don't misunderstand, one of the helpers can't make due to family problems, so we are short one helper.", explained Jessica trying to avoid confusion, "So if you want to, you can come if you don't have anything to do, but just to help."

"Ummm, okay. I'll see if I can", answered Zane as he put the ticket in his backpack.

"In that case, I'll see you later.", said Jessica as she left waving back at him.

Zane waved back wondering if Iron Fist can let him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Bobby Kane was walking far from Mid-Town High. He been kicked out from the formal and been suspended for two months He was on his way to his hang out thinking of how he was gonna deal with Cindy and the blonde guy Ryan. He then notice that someone was following him. The guy was wearing colors of a local gang he been fighting with. Bobby then lead the guy to an empty alleyway with a tall old wooden fence behind. At first it was just two of them as Johnny prepare to fight. Suddenly A bunch of guys came from jumping over the fence. Bobby then found himself outnumbered.

"Hey Bobby.", said one of them with a smirk.

"I'm already pissed off so you shouldn't mess with me!", yelled Bobby.

Bobby punched the guy following him, but was then jumped by everybody else. He was getting the crap beaten out of him as he struggled to get them off. One of them pulled a blade about to cut off his ear. Bobby notice and began to scream.

"Aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What the!?", questioned on of the gang member feeling Bobby's skin burning.

Bobby then released a huge burst of fire, killing the gang. Their bodies almost look like charcoal. Bobby was startled by what he just did. He was at first scared, then he try to release some flames. He concentrated until a flame came out of his hand.

"Holy!", Bobby shouted.

Bobby look at his new powers then thought of the people he wanted to get, then ran as he first heard the police sirens.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"I have things to do next week, so as long as you don't neglect training, you can go to your formal Friday.", answered Iron Fist to Zane's question as they meditate.

"Really!?", said a shocked Zane.

"You need a break too, you been spending a lot of time here even in the weekends. Go spend time with your friends and family.", explained Iron Fist.

"_Alright then__, I'm going to the fall formal Friday._", thought Zane.

* * *

**Next, Bobby Kane discovers he is a mutant with control over fire, with the intention of attacking the school during the formal. The results of Zane's training shows the next chapter.**


	5. Fall Formal

**Here it is. Zane first fight against another super power after learning to use his powers. Zane starts out weaker than most superheroes, but that because he just started. The story will expand from him being a 14-year-old starter to a powerful hero and Saiyan by 17-19 years old.**

* * *

**Zane's House, Friday Night**

Zane is changing into a white long dress shirt, black pants and shoes, with a black tie. He notice he been growing little muscle so he is wearing his shirt a little looser. He then leaves his room with his mother in the living room.

"Hey, you look wonderful.", adored Ms. Dalton.

"Thanks mom, I better get going.", said Zane as he heads to the door.

"Wait!", yelled Ms. Dalton.

Zane stops at his tracks as his mother grabs a camera.

"Come on mom.", Zane said annoyed.

Ms. Dalton took some pictures with her digital camera before turning it off.

"Next time bring a date. Someone cute like Alex or Jessica. It'll be so cute.", commented Ms. Dalton.

"Bye mom.", announced Zane.

* * *

**Bobby Kane's House.**

Bobby is controlling his power to release fire from his body. At first, he was freak out on what happening to him. He then concluded that he is a mutant. At first, he had trouble drawing out his powers, but now he can release them at will. He looks around his crappy house. It wasn't much to look at. His mother is out selling herself or getting welfare. He hasn't seen his father since he was 7, and even then, he didn't believe that the guy was his father. Bobby hated his life. He angry at everyone.

"_I have all this power, so why should I stay here, when I could have some fun with this power_.", thought Bobby thinking of what he can get.

He then thought of Cindy and Ryan. He thought of how much they humiliated him. He hated them. He wanted to get them. He also wanted to teach everybody what happens we they mess with him. He summons a huge flame in his hand. He walk to the door, stared back, and release a huge flame all over the living room. He walks outside as the living room starts to-be covered in flames.

"_Lets go have some fun._", thought Bobby as he walks to the direction of the school.

* * *

**Midtown High School**

Zane arrives to the outside of the school as students after students enters the school. He processed to look for Alex and Jack as he spot them along with several people. He walks towards them.

"Hey!", Zane shuts to grab their attention.

"Hey Zane, so you ready to work the punch bowl or something.", said Jack.

"I don't even know what my job is. So you guys are in a group or something.", wondered Zane.

"Yep, these guys are from my choir club. We decided to go as a group.", explained Alex as the group introduced themselves.

"That cool, so I'll see you guys later, I have to find Jessica to know what I have to do.", said Zane as he left them.

"Don't let my sister work you so hard!", joke Jack as Alex stares at Zane.

* * *

**Inside**

Zane began searching for Jessica. He began searching in gym which has the decoration set up. The theme of the formal is Under the Mask as a bunch of masks from slasher movies to traditional mask from various holidays from several cultures. Their were a bunch of tables set up with the a huge area around for dancing. There is more than half the school all ready sitting with plenty more to come.

Zane spots Jessica talking to some chaperons at the other side of the gym next to an empty DJ table.

Zane waited for the chaperons to leave as he then calls out to Jessica.

"Jessica!", Zane shouts to Jessica.

Jessica was at first startled before turning to see who it was.

"Zane glad you can make.", cheerfully said Jessica.

"I manage to somehow. So what is the first thing I should do.", asked Zane.

"Well, there is that bake sale for the fundraiser, try there.", suggested Jessica.

"Okay.", said Zane with a smile, but is disappointed that it wasn't something more exciting.

Zane found the bake sale in the cafeteria and was told to keep shop. He spots Jake who was trying as a girl out, but was rejected. Jake with a disappointed face on him began to talk to Zane.

"Hey buddy.", Jake said all most whimpering.

"You okay.", worried Zane.

"Another rejection. Why do I even try. We are not exactly popular now you know. Our popularity from that Scorpion Incident is starting to wear off, by the end of next week, we are back to nobodies.", Jake said with disappointment.

"It all right, it not like we needed that.", Zane said trying to cheer Jake up.

"Yeah right, you don't care what people think of you, but I just want one girlfriend, a cute one. Arragh!", Jake said with frustration.

Zane chuckled as Jake makes a big deal out of the thing. Zane began selling what ever they had in the shop. Cookies, small cakes, a bunch of junk food. Zane stomach began growling as he stares at the food. Zane almost started to drool as he stares at the food. Jessica and Alex began talking to each other as they saw Zane staring at the food.

"Maybe it was a mistake to let Zane handle the bake goods.", said Alex snickering at the face Zane is making.

"Maybe it was.", agreed Jessica as she slaps herself in her forehead.

Jessica walk towards Zane calling out to him.

"Ummm. Zane!"

Zane immediately snap back into consciousness and responded.

"Hey, umm nothing bad happening. Everything thing is all right.", Zane said nervously smiling.

"Right... listen, how about you keep watch for any problems in the gym, but first, how about you go get something to eat at the Chicken Cow near here, then...!"

Zane immediately rush out of the cafeteria entrance and towards the fast food place. Jessica stared at the speed Zane went.

"_Since when can he run that fast? It like watching an Olympian or something like that._", wondered Jessica.

Zane hurries to the Chicken Cow, passing a guy with a black hoody. His eyes stare at the school as he pauses to look at it. His eyes then started burning with intensity as they fire covered the pupils.

"_Midtown High. Bobby Kane back, with a surprise for you._", thought Bobby as his eyes was cover in flames.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jake was sitting at his table watching the everybody dancing, think his life sucks. Alex then came back to the table after dancing with her friends as Jake began asking her about something.

"Will one of your friends dance with me?", asked a desperate Jack.

"I might ask if any of them might go out with the types like you", answered Alex smiling.

"It better than nothing.", Jack said filled with hope,"SO, where is Zane, I didn't see him at the bake sale."

"Your sister told him to go eat something so he can do security duty more efficient.", explained Alex.

"Well Zane do things better when he eats.", said Jack laughing.

"Yeah, do notice Zane been acting weird and that he been hanging out with us less and less.", ask Alex.

"Yeah, I've tried to ask him what happening. Maybe he been hanging with that girl he mention.", mentioned Jack.

"No, I could tell he lying. He always sucks at lying. Beside, the thought of him having a girlfriend is... well.", Alex said trying to say some words.

"Alex its pretty obvious to everybody except Zane that you have a thing for him.", said Jack.

"What!?", Alex said in shock.

"Yep, don't deny it girl.", said Jack snickering.

"Don't laugh!", ordered Alex.

"I'm not, just wondering why you do say anything to him.",asked Jack.

"Well I've been planning on it for sometime, but he keeps being oblivious to every sign I give him.", explained Alex.

"Well then, can I asked why you have a thing, because I know that he a good friend and everything, but why do have a thing?", asked Jack.

Alex look on the ground thinking of what to say. Her head was trying to think of why she likes him. She then though of what makes Zane, Zane. She reach her answer and smiled.

"Well, he maybe oblivious to things like crushes, but he always have our backs and has a big smile every time. He is really kind, sweet, and always try his hardest when we get him to promise on something. Sure he a slob when eating and he get distracted at times, but that what makes Zane, well Zane.', explained Alex with a smile on her face.

Jack thought of how Zane notice the girl's screams and risk his life saving and reuniting her to her mother. He also gave Jack the strength to go into that hell hole. Is times like those that can make anybody see how amazing Zane can be during those times.

"Yeah, that Zane all right.", agreed Jack who a little jealous that a cute girl like Alex got her attention unintentionally grabbed by Zane.

"Hey wait! What are you doing!?"

Suddenly, the DJ was shovel out of the stage. Everybody stop what they were doing and turn to see what happened. Somebody in a black hoody toss the table out of the stage. The guy removed his hood and in front of everybody, who is revealed to be Bobby Kane. Bobby was smiling as he grabbed everybody's attention.

"Bobby Kane!", screamed the principal,"Just what do you think you're doing!?"

Bobby didn't respond to the question and just stares at the crowd, but mostly at Cindy and Ryan. The principal then rush up the stage and grabs Bobby by the arm.

"Bobby!" scream the principal again.

A gunshot was heard around the gym and everybody was startle by the pop. The principal eyes widen, as he checks his lower body to see he was bleeding. The principal collapse as the retire student body screams in fear.

"Oh god!"

"#%^*!"

"What are gonna do!?"

"I'm getting out of here!", yelled a panicking student who ran to the exit.

Bobby spotted him trying to leave and fire a huge amount of fire from his arms to the direction of the exit. The escaping student trips, almost getting set on fire as the blast set the exit on fire, preventing escape. The students were panicking on what just happened.

"Oh #&* !"

"H-he just fired fire from his arms!"

"Is he a mutant or something!?"

Jack and Alex were under the table as more students began huddle together out of fear. Jessica is near the chaperones as she falls on her butt and stares in shock at the resent development. The chaperones themselves try to get their heads together on what to do.

"All right! Everybody huddle into the middle of the gym!", ordered Bobby,"Right in front of me!"

Everybody starts to comply as the principal grunts in pain of the bullet.

"Huh, he still alive.", said Bobby not a single care,"If anybody going to get him, do it now!"

A bunch of people were hesitant, then Jessica stood up and walk towards the stage. Jack mind is rattling as he watches his sister go up the stage. The chaperones then rush to help her as she gently try to lift sup the principal. As Jessica and the chaperones lifted the principal up, one of the chaperones who was a nurse suggested they must first stop the bleeding. Jessica glares at Bobby who has notice.

"What? You got something to say?", asked Bobby with sarcasm.

"No.", Jessica answered faintly.

As the chaperones left the stage, carrying the principal with Jessica following, Booby shot his gun aiming at Jessica's legs. The shot miss, but it startles Jessica to fall down the stairs of the stage. Jessica lands hard on her face.

"Jessica!", screams Jack as he rushes from the crowd to her sister. He check on his sister to see that she has a bloody nose. Jack try to help Jessica up, but she got up on her own power midway.

"Jessica...", Jack said before getting interrupted.

"Jack, go back where you were. I'll be fine.", ordered Jessica.

Jack did as his sister ordered, angry at Bobby for what he did. He wanted to get him, but knew it would be worthless. Jessica then went back to her spot as the nurse among the chaperons attempt to stop the principal from bleeding out with what little items they have. Bobby then scans the crowd and saw someone trying to use their cellphone. Bobby then fire some flames above the crowd. Several students started screaming as they intentionally thought he was going to burn them.

"All right, nobody do anything. Everybody raise their hands now!", ordered Bobby with a sadistic smile on his face.

Every then did what he ordered. Bobby then spotted someone he wanted.

"Cindy you bitch, stand up.", ordered Bobby to his ex-girlfriend.

Cindy was hesitant, until Bobby fire some more flames above the crowd.

"Stand up or watch what happens when I aim more below!", threatened Bobby.

Cindy then stood up as Bobby walk towards to her. He then punch her in the face so hard, she fell down. Tears roll down in her eyes as everybody watch in shock. Bobby then grabs her up and punch her again. Then Bobby had a thought.

"Okay, everybody.", said Bobby as he picks up Cindy,"Will everybody from Jessica to Will in the back of the crowd please come up and punch the ^*#$ out of Cindy here."

Cindy eyes widen as well as the rest of the student body.

"You are a #& *ing psychopath! I can't believe I went out with you!", spat Cindy as the bruises on her face became more revealing.

Bobby responded by hitting Cindy into the ground again and picking her up again. He looks at the crowd as Cindy appears unconscious. He then stares at the group as he glares at Jessica."

"Bitch, your first.", ordered Bobby to Jessica.

Jessica then walks slowly to Bobby who holding an almost unconscious Cindy. Bobby then gave Jessica a gesture to hit Cindy in the face. Jessica as hesitate as her mind was in a panic. She made a fist as she prepares to hit Cindy, but then stops as she takes a look at Cindy.

"No!", screams Jessica,"She not even wide awake, she looks half dead. Your not going to get away with this."

Bobby then let's go of Cindy then grabs Jessica with force. He then headbutts Jessica who bloody nose returns.

"Jessica!", screams Jack as he try to go help his sister.

Bobby then release a huge flame to crowd. It made a wall of fire separating them from Bobby and Jessica. Bobby then shovels Jessica to the ground as he gather a huge amount of fire on his hands. Several people just stares in fear as they were about to watch someone get burn. Bobby walks to where the exit was, blocking any escapes.  
"All right, everybody. Watch what happens when you don't do as I say.", Bobby said while ready to demonstrate.

He was ready to set Jessica on fire with a big ball of flames he is holding in his hand. Jessica try to get up from the ground as Jack, Alex, and several other yell her name. Then a loud crash was heard. The exit door suddenly flew from the handles, hitting Bobby Kane in the back. Bobby then fell into the ground as the pain in his back prevents him from getting up quickly. Several student stares as a figure appears from the exit. The figure then walk through the fire and picks up Jessica. He then stares at the crowd and told them something.

"Get out. Now!", ordered the figure.

Several students listen the savior as they hurry to the exit as Bobby Kane started to get up. The savior then gave an injury Jessica to Jack.

"Get out. Quickly.", ordered the savior again.

Soon, everybody started to exit the gym with other students carrying an unconscious Cindy. Just as Bobby Kane gets back up, the savior then quickly rushes to defend the students as he appears in front of Bobby. Several student take one look at the figure. The figure was wearing a white hoody with black pants. He was wearing a full white mask cover his face. The white savior then high knee Bobby in the face, causing Bobby to fly the wall before Bobby quickly summons fire from his hands preventing him from hitting the wall.

"_Damn, wasn't hard enough_.", whispered the white savior,"_All right Zane, let see what you can do._"

* * *

**Minutes Earlier**

Zane was satisfied from the meal he just had. He had almost half the menu from the Chicken Cow. Several employees and consumers were staring at the amount of food he was eating, but Zane didn't notice. He had his white coat he left from in his locker. He at first ran out the cafeteria exit to the Chicken Cow, but decided to come back to take his white jacket with him then left again.

"_All right, I'm all ready to go. Lets see if I can do the task Jessica set up for...!_", thought Zane before his eyes notice something about the school.

The school had smoke coming out of it as Zane rushes to find what happened. As Zane ran the cafeteria, he saw the entrance to the gym was close. The windows was covered in smoke so Zane couldn't see anything. Zane mind started to panic.

"_Damn I can't see anything! Just what the hell just happened!?_", thought Zane as worry about what happened.

Zane then had an idea. He remembers Iron Fist taught him to increase his awareness. He close his eyes and focus his chi on something.

"_Lets see if this if I can sense what happening._", Zane thought as he focus on his awareness.

He sense that a hostile was holding the students hostage. He could tell that someone was injury because they felt weaker than most. He also sense that the hostile was doing something to someone in front of him as that person was getting weaker. Zane wanted to bust in, but couldn't because he didn't know what he is dealing with. He try to look for another way in as he sense someone walking up to the hostile. Zane then spots a white mask then proceeds to grab it a put it one his face.

Suddenly, he felt that the person of walk up to the hostile going down. The hostile hit him or her. Zane then felt the hostile gathering power.

"_^#* , I have to do something!_", thought Zane in a panic.

Zane felt the opportunity as he felt the hostile walking in front of the door. Zane quickly ran to the door. He breath in, gather chi around his body, then focus on his right arm. He got on a stance, focus more chi in to his right hand, then punch the door.

The handles of the door flew off as the door launches in the hostile. The impact and the force from flying door cause the fire around the exit to disperse.

* * *

**Now**

Bobby lands to the floor facing a disguise Zane. Zane sense that everybody has left and took on a stance. Bobby then fires at Zane with his gun, but Zane sidesteps, barely dodging the bullets. Bobby was shock that he dodges bullets, but then let's go of the gun and fires his flames at Zane. Zane saw the flames coming then runs from the blast. As Bobby gathers another huge amount of fire, Zane grabs a table and threw it at Bobby. Bobby then counters by throwing the fire at the table. As the two objects clash, a huge amount of smoke came out of it. Bobby squints his eyes as Zane suddenly appears out of the smoke.

Bobby then release flames from his arms towards Zane, but Zane then turns his body barely dodging the fire. Zane then punches Bobby in the upper torso. Bobby then crashes to the wall with his upper torso injured. Bobby then use all his energy to get back up as Zane is shock that Bobby still up.

"_Damn, he really durable, he already up from a punch like that",_ Zane thought in shock.

Zane then got on another stance and focus on Bobby.

"_Lets finish this._", Zane declared.

Bobby then summons a huge amount of flames on his around his right arm. He then gather fire on his left hand and pointed it behind his back.

"_This guy, this ass! He dodge those bullets and after two hit, he already got me injury. Who the hell is he!_", angrily thought Bobby,"_I'll get him here!_"

Zane and Bobby stare at each other ready to give the other the blow to end this. Zane then runs towards Bobby as Bobby does the same. Bobby then release the flames from his left arm increasing his speed surpassing Zane. But, Zane could tell where Bobby was gonna hit. Zane then dodges Bobby fire punch and gave Bobby another punch in the stomach.

Bobby eyes widen and threw up a little before collapsing. Zane took a deep breath and check Bobby pulse to see that it was still beating, but he was knocked out. Zane then drags Bobby out of the burning gym. He saw that the cafeteria was empty. He saw sirens outside the cafeteria and suddenly the police came in.

"Freeze!", ordered a cop.

Zane then let's go of Bobby then proceeds to slowly get down on the ground. As soon as Zane saw the police get relax, he then rushed out of the cafeteria at full speed as the police shoots a couple of bullets at him, but stop as soon as he got outside. Zane then saw that a large crowd has gather around outside the school along with everybody from the formal.

"That him!", someone shouted.

"What with the outfit."

"Who are you."

Zane then panic as a crowd try to gather around him. He looks around him to see that a window was opened on the second floor on the school. He then quickly position himself, gather his chi around his legs, then jump and lands to the second floor window barely missing it. He then gathers chi to his hands, bury his fingers to the wall above him, and his arm strength to throw himself to the third floor, then do the same to the roof. He strain his arms and fingers doing those.

Zane then runs to one side of the building, runs to other, and jump to the next building. His stamina was low and his legs were feeling sore, but continue to jump from building to building before stopping as soon as the close was clear. He proceeds to leave the building via an escape ladder.

Zane arms, hands, and legs were in pain doing those superhuman moves, but he could still walk. He then hid his jacket and mask behind a dumpster.

Zane then runs in pain toward the school as his legs were starting to give out. As soon as he arrives back, he started walking again. He then saw the principal and Cindy getting inside the ambulances. He then found Alex ans Jack as they watch Jessica with an ice pack on her head talking with a doctor.

"Hey what happened?", asked Zane out of breath,"I saw the fire and rush back here."

"That psycho Bobby Kane happened. He came in with a gun and these fire powers and took everybody hostage.", responded Jack.

"He then shot Mr. Harrington and beat Cindy unconscious. He also attack Jessica.", explained Alex.

"It just a little headache okay.", said Jessica trying not to make other worry.

"I'm glad that guy in that white hood came, who was he?", wondered Alex.

"Moonknight maybe?", questioned Zane.

"Can Moonknight do that? Also he looks nothing like Moonknight. No moon symbol", said Jack.

"Let just be grateful that it over.", said Alex.

Zane turns to see that the ambulances were heading to the hospital. He was happy that hid friends were safe, but was angry at himself for not being there sooner. Also, for some reason, he felt he wanted the fight continue a bit to see how far Zane can go.

"You alright Zane?', asked Jessica as Jack and Alex stares at him.

Zane then smiles and answers.

"Just glad that you guys are alright."

* * *

**Next the aftermath of the Midtown Hellfire incident, Zane training continues as Dr. Strange leans a hand, and Zane meets an iconic hero for the first time. Please review for suggestions and follow if you like the story. (P.S. for those who follow my another story (R3)Birth of Hope, I'm having writer's block for the moment because I'm having trouble picking what the main character's personality should be.)  
**


	6. I'll Prove You Wrong

**The Aftermath of the Fall Formal and who does Zane meet for the first time. The end of this chapter will give Zane a goal to carry out. Also, Zane will obtain Super Saiyan, but only before the Civil War. Here is the 6th Chapter, I'll Prove You Wrong.**

* * *

**Saturday Morning, Zane's House**

Zane is sitting in his chair, eating his (huge amount of) breakfast. At the same time, he is reading parts of the front page story of the Daily Bugle. It been 12 hours since the incident in Midtown High. The Daily Bugle has already covered the story.

**Midtown High Attacked!**

Disgruntled Superpowered Student Injures Teacher and Student as Mysterious Vigilante Saves Students and Evades Police

Zane remembers what happened on just last night. How the day started, before he left the school, when he came back, and how he escape the police and press. He got a phone call from Alex just an hour ago. Mr. Harrington and Cindy are in the hospital now. Mr. Harrington survived the bullet wound and might get out of the hospital in a week, but Cindy. She healing from her injuries, but suffered emotionally and appears to-be scarred from this experience. Zane felt guilt. The guilt that he wasn't there in time, the guilt of not knowing what to do at first, and stop Bobby from causing most of the damages he did.

"_I have to get stronger, more faster, fight better, and more smarter._", thought Zane with determination,"_If Iron Fist didn't taught me how to fight, I might have lost. I won't lose to anyone._"

When got back home last night, his mother has gotten worried and almost didn't allow Zane to go outside for the day, but time calm her down later. She out for the day because of work and won't come back till late night. Since Alex's mo, decide to-be paranoid and won't allow Alex to go out and Jack's busy with a family reunion that might get interesting because of what Jessica did, Zane has a whole day to train in the Infinite Room in the House of the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Strange.

Zane arrives into the Sanctum Sanctorum with Wong greeting him.

"Morning Zane Dalton, I see you made the news today:, greeted Wong, the assistant of Dr. Strange.

"Yeah, there was trouble during the formal so I decided to... wait how did you know it was me who the vigilante?", asked Zane.

"Well...", said a voice coming out of a door that turns out to-be Dr. Strange who is levitating,"a new hero showed up last night and we knew you were in the school at the time."

"That makes sense.", agreed Zane,"Seeing as I have a free day today, I might as well train in the room for the day."

"Very well.", said Dr. Strange as a hallway appears in the wall to the left.

Zane enter the hallway into the Infinite Room. As soon as Zane enters the room, his clothes change from a plain red strip shirt with blue jeans and black shoes, to a green gi with a yellow belt and no shoes, looking like a simple version of Iron Fist clothing. As Zane relax his chi, the room changes into a track with obstacles for acrobatic training. What amazing about the Infinite Room is that it changes the way it looks for different environments. It can create it own equipment as well. It is a perfect room for training.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In an apartment**

Man in his late twenties is sitting in his kitchen reading the paper with his wife to the side of him. He works for The Daily Bugle as photographer and is a science teacher for Midtown High School. But he also one of the most courageous and selfless hero out there. Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man. But now, he feels a bit of guilt because he wasn't there to stop Bobby Kane even thought he could have.

"It ain't your fault tiger.", said his wife, a supermodel and (former?) actress, Mary Jane trying to cheer her husband up,"You didn't know that this Bobby will attack the school."

"But MJ, I was invited to-be one of the chaperons at the time and I should have known that Bobby would do that after his assault on Ryan Thursday.", responded Peter,"I'm just glad that guy in white came by or I could only imagine what would have happened if Bobby was allowed to do what he wants."

"Peter, you didn't know the kid had powers. Don't feel guilty for things you couldn't see.", said Mary Jane comforting Peter.

"Your right.", smiled Peter who then kiss his wife,"But still, who is this guy, Ben Urich back at my work said the guy had white clothing on, but he didn't look like Moonknight or anybody else in white costumes. He also look like he could fight, but was sloppy in his escape."

"Maybe he's new. He properly had powers for a while and just started superheroing.", suggested Mary Jane.

"Maybe.", said Peter,"_But still, __maybe I need to check this guy out._"

* * *

**At the Same Time**

In front of a National Bank of America, Shocker (a Spider-Man villain) is on the ground knockout after the last image in his head was a disc like object (which he thought he dodge at first until it knock back from a wall to another wall) hitting him in the side of his head. Standing above the Shocker catching his shield, stands the man who most represents the best of America and one of the most iconic heroes in this era and the last. His name is Steven Rogers, the man known as the Star-Spangled Avenger, Captain America.

As the SHIELD agents came to put the Shocker in custody, many bystanders began clapping for the man many respect. As Captain America began talking to SHIELD agents about what took place, it wasn't before long as the press came asking the Captain questions from world events to pop culture.

"Captain, how do you feel for the sudden development about the war?"

"What your favorite celebrity now?"

"Can you comment about the Avengers' situation with the UN?"

"No press people.", said a SHIELD agent as other agents kept the press away as the Shocker is then escorted to a prison van.

"Captain, how do you feel on the rumors that the vigilante saving those kids in Midtown High being an underage minor." asked one reporter.

"Excuse me.", asked Captain America.

"There are rumors saying that guy is underage because from what the reporting officers at the time saying that he looks shorter than most adults and that he sounds like he trying to have a deep voice, but he still sounds like he starting puberty.", responded the reporter.

Captain America close his eyes and look down, thinking before opening his eyes and answer the reporter.

"No comment.", said the good captain.

Captain America got on his motorcycle, as the press began asking more questions. He then started to escort the prison van, but his mind was on something else.

"_If this kid really is underage, then what should I do._", thought Steven Rogers to himself.

Rogers began thinking of underage heroes. His first thought was his old sidekick Bucky. During World War 2, Steve Roger, Captain America, allowed a kid to follow him into a battlefield. Although at first, everything seems alright as he and Bucky fight the war against the Nazis and Hydra along side fellow heroes like the (Original) Human Torch, Namor, Toro, and many others as the Invaders. But one day, after trying to retreve an experimental drone plane created by the Allies but then stolen from (the first) Baron Zemo, Captain America and Bucky seemly lost their lives. Decades came and past as the world believe that pair had died back in World War 2 until the Avengers found a frozen Captain America. But for Bucky, it is a lost cause.

Captains mind then came to another who started at a minor age. A boy turn man, Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Although he was happy that Peter turn into a respectable young man, Peter life before that was hell from what most of the things Peter told him. Then there are mutants. Many mutants receive their powers at an early age. In the world their living in, it can be a hellhole. Nobody should go trough those things like Parker, Bucky, and many others.

"_I __need to see this guy__._" Captain America thought to himself,"_If the guy is a minor and a mutant, I'll get him in to Xavier's School, but if the guy got powers then..._"

Captain thought of what he should do as he escorts the prison van to Riker's Prison.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Zane emerges from the Infinite Room, tired out, but able to walk. Wong gave him a huge jug of water, as Zane drank it all.

"Thank you Wong, I was really tired from the training.", thank Zane.

"It no problem.", rest assured Wong.

"Okay then, I'm off then.", said Zane as he head towards the door.

Suddenly, Doctor Strange teleported in front of Zane. Zane was shock a little, but he getting use to it.

"Zane, may I have a word in my studies." said the Doctor.

"Okay.", respond Zane.

Zane, Wong, and Doctor Strange heads towards Doctor Strange's studies. It a room full of wonders like mysterious objects and books. Doctor Strange then open a chest and pull out a short white cloak with gold timings on it. As the Doctor gave Zane the cloak, Zane hands almost went down to the ground because of the weight.

"Whoa, what is this?", asked Zane.

"This is an old weighted clothing I found once. I modify it so that it can a cloak and also a little extra I made during your training.", said Doctor Strange,"Now wear it and thing of it as a jacket."

Zane put the cloak on and did as Doctor Strange told him and thought of it as a jacket. The cloak responded and ends up wrapping around Zane and emerge into a jacket.

"Holy! Wow that amazing.", said Zane.

"Seeing as you already started with helping others, I may as well give you this to help with keeping your identity. Also the weight may help you with training outside.", explained Doctor Strange.

"Really! But you really didn't have to do this.", said Zane.

"It didn't take a lot of time and with my magic, it wasn't difficult. I just had some time for myself so I may as well as do this.", explained Strange.

Zane looks at a mirror to see the cloak now a white jacket on him. As Zane thought of it as a cloak and it turn into a cloak right in front of him. It felt heavy, since it was a little difficult before, it made Zane off-balance, Zane act like it nothing.

"This cool. Thank you Doctor Strange.", thank Zane excited about his new clothing.

"It no problem.", assured Doctor Strange.

As Zane left the house and headed to the bus stop, he spotted a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Mr. Parker", greeted Zane to a casual clothed Peter Parker who was walking by.

"Hey Zane, what are you doing here almost late at night?", asked Parker.

"Oh ummm...", said Zane as he try to come up with a lie,"I was just visiting a friend and lost track of time. My mother is killing me to get home."

"Okay then, be careful out there, seeing as school canceled Monday for the investigation, I'll see you Tuesday.", said Peter.

Zane then continues walking as Peter walks, then looks behind to see if Zane is not watching, then headed by the door of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Suddenly, Peter was teleported inside the home of Dr. Strange.

"Greetings Peter, just what do you have to see me for?", asked Dr. Strange greeting his old friend.

"Whats up Doc.", greeted Peter as he shakes Stephen Strange's hand,"I'm looking for a guy, you know the guy who save the students at my work."

Dr. Strange almost flinch but kept his cool.

"I'm not going to lie, I do know him, but I'm not in the liberty to say, but I can say that if your worry about him, don't.", assured Strange,"He is an interesting person and is learning at a fast rate, beside, you might meet him sooner or later."

"Well, okay then.", said Peter who is more assured to-be less worry about Zane.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

In the following weeks, Zane been busy, from school, to training, and fighting criminals when he gets the chance. So far, he been battling homework, robbers, and D to C-list super villains when he runs into them. His reputation in the super community is a rookie who appears and disappears after each fight. Only Iron Fist and Dr. Strange know who he is. People been calling the White Hood only because Zane didn't give them a name. The people close to him are suspecting him because he always somewhere after school, but so far Zane manage to convince them nothing going on. So far, Zane is free-running on top of buildings in Queens. He is faster than he was in his fight against Bobby Kane and is more aware of his surroundings due to his battles with the D to C-list super-villains and his consent free-running around Queens and Hell's Kitchen. So far, Zane has yet to fight a big super-villain.

Zane then heard gunshots. The sound came from over a taller building then the one he is in now. Zane pauses, concentrates his chi on his legs, ran, and jump on to the taller building. When he lands, his legs felt strain from the amount of chi. His power is incredible, but his body is having trouble keeping up and it strains his body. Every time he try to see his limits, he get close, but his body stops him. Because of training, he can use more and more of his chi everyday, so the limits of his body are being surpass, but for how long.

His training so far is more leaning towards body and stamina. Since Iron Fist been visiting less because of personal issues, Dr. Strange fills in from time to time with him being an accomplish martial artist in his own rights. Strange even gave Zane some advice in his training.

Zane gone from a kid who use to run barely 1 mile in track and at most 125 lbs to a kid running around 75 miles at max until his body gives out and at least 2 tons at most until again his body gives out. Although Zane doesn't notice, he starting to do more as he starts to surpass his limits.

Zane runs to the edge of the building and looks down. He uses his chi scene and scan the area. So far it can sense at most 1 mile around him, but just enough to see the ground. A couple of men are exiting a bank. A getaway driver in a car, two gunman are loading bags inside, and two other gunman checking around the street. The street has fewer people then what it usually has. Zane try to hear sirens, but no police are around. Zane jump down the building, surrounding himself with his chi. He aims at the getaway car as the gunman finishes loading the bags. As the gunman almost starts to enter the car. Zane release his chi (a trick he taught himself with a little advice from Strange) on top of the car which resulted in him not splatting to death and crush the roof of the car.

"What the!", said a gunman as he stops entering the car.

The getaway driver try to get away, but the door couldn't open as a result of the roof the car getting crush stopping the door from opening. Zane back flip to the opposite side of the car, grab the car from the bottom and flip the getaway car to the side. The driver is terrified as still couldn't get out and the gunman retreats away from the car. The robbers then aim their guns to the top side of the car, think that Zane will jump there. Suddenly, something came jumping on top of the car. The gunman starts shooting, but soon realized that it was a tire from their car. Suddenly, one of the gun was kick in the ribs. The impact causes him fly towards one of his accomplices. The two remaining men soon found a guy wearing a white cloak and white mask (Zane) next to them. One of the gunman tries to shoot, but Zane then grab his nose of his gun, pointed it in the ground and punching him in the guts. Zane soon then found the last gunman pointing his gun of the back his head.

"You better not try something!", said the last gunman.

Zane was a little nervous to have a gun behind him, but then relax, focus his chi on his agility, and bend over, kicking the gun of the gunman to the sky. Zane kick the last gunman in the face. The four gunman have been knockout, but the getaway driver mange to get out of the car. He grab his own gun and aims at Zane. Zane turn to see the driver ready to shoot him. Zane first instinct was to build his chi around his body a hope for the best. Suddenly an unknown object hit the getaway driver knocking him out cold. The object landed on the floor reveling to be the a round shield. Zane stares at the shield trying recognize it.

"_Wait that shield is_!", thought Zane recognizing the shield.

A man then kick the shield into his arms. Zane looks up to the living legend himself, Captain America. Zane stares at the m the Captain as he stares back.

"_It actually him, Captain America. Man if Jack knew, he would jealous because I met him first._", thought Zane.

"_Except for the last part, he did a good job taking care of these guys. I'm guessing he been in training for quite sometime._" thought Captain America.

"Umm thanks for the help.", Zane said as he extends his hand at Captain America.

The Captain stares at the hand which made Zane a little tense, but shook it anyway.

"You did a good job, umm White Hood is it?", asked the Captain.

"Is that what their calling me?", asked Zane.

"That not your codename?", wondered Captain America.

"I never gave myself one, although I should now before White Hood sticks.", said Zane.

Captain then stares at Zane and asked,"Just what are your powers?"

"Powers?", wondered Zane,"I been using chi to just amplify my abilities."

"Amplify?", said a dumbfounded Captain before he thought of Iron Fist,"So you were trained."

"Actually I'm still in training.", said Zane with a nervous smile.

"Still!? For how long?", asked Cap.

"I think for about a month.", said an unsure Zane.

"A month!?", Captain almost yells.

"Well at first, the people training me wanted me to wait until I'm ready, but then the Midtown thing happened, so I'm guessing they gave me their blessing because one of them gave me this cloak.", explained Zane pointing at his cloak.

Captain then stares more at Zane and recognizes Zane fighting style.

"_The way he fights is like Iron Fist, now that __I__ remember __Luke__ did say that Danny might be training somebody._", thought Cap.

"If that is all, then I should get going.", announce Zane as he gets ready to leave.

"Wait.", said Cap,"Just how old are you?"

"Umm, eighteen", answer Zane with a nervous smile.

Cap could tell it a lie.

"Tell me for real.", sternly commanded the Captain.

Sirens were then heard as it made Cap turn around for a second, just enough for Zane to run from him. Cap was about to run after him, but Zane then use more chi to accelerate him farther to about 80 mph. Cap then stops knowing her can't catch up, but doesn't notice that Zane slow down because of his body was unable to keep up with chi.

Zane then hid in an alley and change to his normal clothes. He then took a bus to the Sanctum Sanctorum so that he can train more until it time to leave.

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

As enter the front door of the home of Doctor Strange and was then teleported in, the people inside were Dr. Strange, Wong, and the last person he expected, Captain America.

"Huh?!", said Zane dumbfounded of how Cap got here before him.

"I was about to ask Dr. Strange here for help to locate the White Hood, but by the way you look when you saw me, I'm guess your White Hood. Am I correct?", ask Cap

Zane just stands there with no comments and now that Cap seen his face, Zane then proceeds to say who he is since Cap might get his information somewhere anyway.

"Zane Dalton, age four-teen, lives in Forest Hills in Queens, attends Midtown High as freshman, et certa, et certa." said Zane sounding so defeated.

"Captain with all due respect, I believe that putting Zane now will be more beneficial than less costly.", said Strange.

"Stephan.", said Cap.

"In less than 2 weeks, Zane has improved in both his skills and physical abilities and his performance in fight criminals almost like he done it before. If you ask me, this boy is a genius in fighting and unlike most young heroes, he isn't as reckless and has better quick thinking." explain Dr. Strange,.

Cap then thought of it for a moment, then reach a conclusion.

"No, he much too young, maybe if he eighteen, at legal age I can't stop him, but he is a minor so until then, it stops.", commanded Cap.

"Come on!", yells Zane knowing that Cap might tell his mother and Zane can only imagine what her reaction will be.

"I know your heart is in the right place, but still, your inexperience and young. Just wait until your eighteen, then you can do what ever you want.", said Cap as he leaves the Sanctum Sanctorum. Zane stares at the exit Cap went towards and looks at Dr. Strange.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie, I'm not going to stop, but I'm going to lay low for a while, just school and training for a couple of weeks and I'll come back in a new name and different clothing.", declare Zane.

"Okay then, so you are just gonna train.", said Dr. Strange.

"Yes, but first, I try that thing were I release my chi to break my fall, but I have an idea.", announce Zane.

"What idea?", wonder Dr. Strange.

"What if I use my chi to fly.", said Zane.

"That... could be possible.", said Strange.

"But first, I need my body to keep up with my chi, so can you like make the training room more difficult?", ask Zane.

"Well, I could raise it by 2 times our normal gravity, but that a little too reckless.", suggests Strange.

"It won't be, I need to be better then I'm already am, I need to become someone so strong that Captain America and other like him, has to acknowledge me as an equal, not just a reckless kid.", declares Zane.

Dr. Strange looks at Zane and can tell even without his magic that Zane is serious to become stronger and better then he already is.

"Very well, I shall tell Iron Fist your decision of wanting to taking a break from being a hero in order to focus more on training.", said Strange.

"Thank you.", said Zane,"I still have some time, so can I start the 2 times gravity now?"

"Alright.", Strange just said.

Zane then rushes to the Infinite Room and waited for the gravity to-be raise. Suddenly, Zane felt himself being pull to the ground.

"What the!", said Zane as he struggles to move and try to pull himself from hitting the ground.

Suddenly, Dr. Strange appears in his astral form.

"Are you sure you want to do this? The gravity might be too much for you.", said Strange.

Zane then concentrates on his chi and starts to move.

"No! I can do this!", Zane fiercely declare,"Watch, in a mouth or two, I'll fly and emerge better than I already am. My body can will use my chi at it full potential and I can fight for hours, even days!"

Zane then starts standing like it normal and began practicing his martial arts in 2 times Earth's gravity. Zane has difficulty doing this and his body will be more strain, putting his life on the line. But in the end, Zane will emerge so much stronger than he ever was.

* * *

******I don't know what I feel about this chapter because it mostly it almost like a filter, but I'll see how you guys feel. **Next will be a time skip, but only two months and will show Zane 5 or 6 times more powerful than what he was during the formal. It is at least late September to early October, so the next chapter will be in December for Zane. The reason for this time skip is because I want Zane to fly in the following next chapters and learn energy blasts in the those chapters. Also, PM me for suggestions on what Zane should wear and what should his superhero name be. Remember that Zane doesn't know about his Saiyan heritage so nothing involving Saiyans. P.S. Bucky sill alive, but Cap doesn't know.


	7. Back in Action

**Hear we go! Zane after two months of difficult training. After several ideas I thought from myself and as well as you guys, I decide on Zane's outfit. It is Vegito's gi with the cloak looking like Piccolo's cape, but without the shoulder pads. He has a hood with the cape that detectable to release the extra weight. His hero name is the Dragon. The Fearless Dragon.**

* * *

**2 Months Later, Zane's House**

It is 6:00 in the morning. The alarm clock in Zane's room went off, then turn off in an instant. Zane got dress in a flash and yawn.

"_Damn training yesterday was brutal. Trying 3 times Earth's gravity is no joke._"thought a still exhausted Zane.

Zane than do his morning routine, brush his teeth, took a shower, and eat a huge breakfast like all ways. Zane grabs his backpack, put on his white weighted jacket and left the house. Arriving outside, he check if anybody watching. He then jump to the roof of the house and scan the area using his chi to detect other.

"_Okay, nobody watching and their barely any people on the way to my school._", Zane thought smiling.

Zane than took a big leap to towards direction of his school and flew there at 363 mph. He saw an open window behind the school in the third floor. He then lands on the roof of the school with no one noticing him, check to see if anybody near the window and athletically falls down the roof, grabs the ledge of the window and lands inside an empty classroom.

He checks outside the class with his chi sense to see if anybody nearby and with luck, everybody seems to-be doing their own thing to notice him. He then sneaks out the room and head towards his locker. As he heads towards his locker, his head is full of things that happened in the last 2 months.

"_After that incident with Captain America, I been training to see if I can true surpass his thoughts about young hero like me._", thought Zane as he reflects, "_These last few weeks, I been going under intense training then ever before. 2 times Earth's gravity benefit me a lot. Before, I have to use chi pick up __a__t__ least 2 tons, now, I can do that with little effort without chi and who know how much more I can do with chi."_

Zane than thought of the several times he took injures from both exhaustion and too much strain on his body. He would have gain a broken body if Dr. Strange or Wong weren't there. He also remember what Strange had said.

* * *

**Flashback**

Zane is lying on the ground panting hard. Awhile ago, Zane push himself too hard in his training and was close to a broken body. Dr. Strange luckily got him out of the room and use some spells to accelerate his healing as Zane his chi to help with his recovery (trick he puck up from Iron Fist). Two hours later, Zane completely recover. But Dr. Strange notice something.

"I been curious with something.", said Strange.

"What is it Doctor?", asked Zane.

"Your power for some reason increase every time you heal from injuries that would destroy your body.", answered Strange.

"Wait really? Is that a normal thing?", asked Zane.

"Usually no. I been watching your progress and for the last several times you work yourself to all sorts of injuries and heal, your power increase every time.", said Strange,"I been suspicious for the last times those happen, but I'm more certain that you recover from injuries, it makes you more powerful than you were before.

Zane then began to wonder what he is.

* * *

**Present**

Zane had wondered what is he. He knew since learning his power that he wasn't normal, but now he been wondering that he even human. This is probably the most he thought about since Dr. Strange told him about his "near death power increase." As Zane thought about it, he sense a friend coming from behind him.

"What up!", said Alex as she try to scare Zane.

"Hey.", greet Zane as he was unfazed by her attempt to scare him.

"You weren't scared?"

"Nope"

Alex has disappointed face on her and said,"Aw, your no fun."

"Not when you try to scare me, so where is Jack?", wonder Zane.

"He called this morning, he said he out sick.", answer Alex.

"That sucks, I mean it nice to get out of school, but getting sick must really sucks.",said Zane.

"What do you know, I never seen you get sick once.", said Alex.

Zane chuckles,"That true."

* * *

**Later, Biology Class**

"Alright class.", said Mr. Parker as he walks into the classroom as everybody stops what their doing and focus on their teacher. But then they notice something.

"Mr. Parker, where did you get that black eye?", said one student.

"Well Jenny, I'm actually Iron Man and just fought the Juggernaut a minute ago.", responds Mr. Parker as he chucks a bit.

A couple of minutes pass as Mr. Parker teaches about the human body and how it reacts to several substances from smoke and gas to poison from snakes, raw meat, etc. Suddenly sirens were heard outside the school. Everybody turns to the window to see in the street a man glowing be chase by cops. Someone open the window and everybody then heard the police saying something through the sirens.

"Will o Wisp, stop or we will be force to fire!",said the police man before the chase speeds off.

Peter Parker then thought he should do some, but then thought how is he gonna leave the class and at the same time, Zane thought this is a chance to start superheroing again and show off a new outfit Iron Fist gave him. It is a mix of blue and purple gi with an orange under shirt on it. It comes with a blue belt and white boots. It is hidden in his backpack in his locker.

"Okay class I have to leave because of a..."

"Mr. Parker I have to go to the bath..."

Zane and Peter stops what they were about to say as they look at the other. The situation got a little awkward till Mr. Parker broke the ice.

"I have to get to the doctor, I'm not feeling well, you know black eye.", Mr. Parker explain a little awkwardly as he grabs his bag,"Zane you can go, class, I'll get a substitute."

As Mr. Parker and Zane left the room, they headed towards the opposite sides from each other. As soon as they saw no one looking and were out of each other sights. Zane quickly went to his locker as Parker heads towards the faculty's bathroom. As Zane rush to the boy's bathroom and began changing. Parker, now Spider-Man, heads towards the direction of the chase as Zane quickly changes to his gi and turn his jacket into a cloak. He cover his hair with his hood and cover his face with a grayer version of his mask that covers the top of his nose. Zane then escape to the windows of the boy's bathroom and uses his chi sense to find the chase.

* * *

**Then**

Will o Wisp is leading the police on a high-speed chase around Queens. As he looks like he is about to stop, Mr. Hyde came out of nowhere and smash the police car.

"Thanks for help.", thanks Will o Wisp.

"Just help find some subjects to work on.", said Mr. Hyde.

"I don't you have worry about that!"

Suddenly Spider-Man came in and kick Will o Wisp before he had a chance to become intangible. Will o Wisp got back up and heads toward Spider-Man with a more dense body, but was then dodge.

"The Spider, he would be a good subject. Will o Wisp take him down!", orders Mr. Hyde as he inject himself with his Hyde Formula that expand his body making him stronger.

As Mr. Hyde was about to join the fight, a kick to the face causes him to him to fall back. Spider-Man and Will o Wisp to forget their fight and stares at the newcomer. As Mr. Hyde gets back and rub his face, he stares intensely at the newcomer.

"Who the hell are you!?", yell Mr. Hyde.

Zane then smile and response to Mr. Hyde question,"Call me Dragon, The Fearless Dragon."

"Forte, just what kind of name is that!", said Will o Wisp as he rushes towards Zane or Forte. Zane then dodge Will o Wisp highly dense fist and try to kick him, but couldn't because of his intangibility. Will o Wisp try to grab Zane, but Zane grabs his arms and throws Will o Wisp towards Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde then catches Will o Wisp.

"Jackson, you better help me take care of this newcomer.", commands an angry Mr. Hyde.

Zane descends to the ground as Spider-Man webs next to him.

"Hey, ummm Dragon is it?", asks Spider-Man.

"Yes it is. Albion, Juggernaut, and Colossus has ready been taken.", answers Zane.

"You are about to name yourself Albion?", Spider-Man almost snickered.

"Well it was a candidate, we are running out of superhero names, so it couldn't be help.", said Zane a little embarrass that he was about to name himself Albion.

The two then turn their attention towards Mr. Hyde and Will o Wisp.

"You get the Hulk wannabe, I get Mr. Sparklers over there.", suggest Spider-Man.

"That sounds good", agreed Zane.

The four then charge at each other as Spider-Man try to capture Will o Wisp with his webs as Zane and Mr. Hyde as a match of strength. Zane found himself as overpower before he kicks Mr. Hyde in the chin and back flips away from Mr. Hyde. Zane then gathers chi and powers up. He then had a test of strength with Mr. Hyde this time as equals for a moment. Zane then jumps on Mr Hyde's shoulders, jumps turn and kick Mr. Hyde in the side of his head, sending him flying across the street.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man fights an aerial battle against Will o Wisp. Will o Wisp try to tackle Spider-Man, but Spider-Man dodges each of his attempts. Will o Wisp then made a shining light that so bright that Spider-Man closes his eyes. Will o Wisp then try take the opportunity to attack Spider-Man, but was foil thanks to Spider-Man's spider senses.

Zane who was then watching this battle, close his eyes because of the light. He uses his chi sense to track Will o Wisp, who is distracted by Spider-Man. Zane then thought of a trick he wants to use. He gather his chi to his right hands. He then summon that chi in a ball in his hand. Like that, Zane has an energy ball on his hands. Tracking Will o Wisp, who had just solidify himself so he could have injure Spider-Man, Zane launches his energy blast at Will o Wisp that hit and damages Will o Wisp who then falls into the ground. As Mr. Hyde recovers from attack Zane gave him on, Zane then energy blast him into the ground. Spider-man quickly webs up both Mr. Hyde and a down Will o Wisp into the ground, finishing the fight.

Zane then looks at his hands for the energy blast he just did. He thought of doing that for some time during training, but that was the first time he attempted at it and it succeed at it. As Spider-Man finishes webbing up the pair, he then took his time to talk to Zane.

"Hey, that was some nice moves you did there.", Spider-Man comments.

"Thank you and it an honor to help you, Spider-Man.", said Zane.

"But I have to ask, what with the outfit?", wonder Spider-Man at the entire Zane is wearing.

"Well I feel more comfortable with a gi and the cloak is actually weighted to limit myself until I actually need to go all out.", answers Zane.

"A gi, so you are like martial artist, right?", ask Spider-Man.

"Something like that.", said Zane.

Sirens was then heard as Zane and Spider-Man then left to go back to Midtown High. Zane was the first to arrive as he quickly takes off his outfit and place it in his backpack in the bathroom. Spider-Man then arrives and went to the faculty's bathroom and remove his outfit. As he finishes changing, Zane had just left his outfit in his locker. The pair then headed straight to outside the classroom where they both meet up.

"Zane!"

"Mr. Parker!"

The two then had another awkward moment as the bell just rang and the students came out of the classroom. The two watches, then turn to each other.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?", said Zane.

"See you tomorrow Zane.", said Mr Parker.

Zane left to his next class as Mr. Parker went back into the classroom.

* * *

**Later On**

After school, Zane then flew to Jack's house. He given himself a day off from training to recover from training and then fight crime. As he arrives to Jack's house, flew into an alley and went to knock on Jack's door. Answering is his mom, Mrs. Aaron.

"Oh hello Zane, it been too long since you last visit here.", greets Mrs. Aaron.

"Things came up since, but now I can visit more often now.", said Zane.

"Okay then come inside.", Mrs. Aaron said leading Zane inside.

The house was bigger then most houses in Forest Hills. When Zane met Jack they were 5 years old and they were next door neighbors until Jack's dad became a top scientist for Stark Enterprises. Since then, the money for the Aaron family rolls in and decide to move to a bigger house. In the Aaron family, Jack and his father, Richard look almost identical, but Jessica inherent Richard Aaron's intelligence. Zane went up to Jack's room to see that Jack's in bed playing his X-Box.

"Hey.", greets Jack as he coughs a bit after.

"Whats up.", said Zane as enters Jack room.

They started playing video games as they talk about random stuff that happening in the world.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Richard Aaron had just arrive to his house after working from his job in Stark Enterprises. In his possession, is data on a latest project being work on by his department. He knew that it was important enough that he alone should work on it, but he didn't know it was so important that someone send a mercenary to steal it. A man is watching from a far unnoticed by anybody. His name is Boris Bullski. He watches the house since yesterday and now find the data in the house. He wants to sneak in and take it, but couldn't because of the number of people in the house. As he watches a high school girl come in just recently, he got a call from his employer.

"You have the data?" ask the employer.

"I need more time. Tonight I shall retrieve it and deliver it for you tomorrow.", said Boris.

"You shall grab it today and deliver it by tonight, understand!", angry yell the employer as he hangs up.

Boris, now annoy at the sudden change of his time limit, went into his van where awaits him is his armor.

"It seems that I have not much time, since I can't do anything as Boris Bullski.", said Boris as he puts on his armor,"I may as well grab the data by force as the Titanium Man.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jessica Aaron had just arrive into her house after being held up by a student council meeting. She went to her house and ordered by her mom to check up on Jack as she finishes dinner. She open Jack door to see that Zane was there as well playing video games with Jack.

"Hey I was just checking up on you.", Jessica said to Jack.

"I'm getting better.", Jack assures.

Jessica then looks at Zane.

"It been so long since you last came here. Just what have you been up?", Jessica ask Zane.

"Ummm, some stuff.", answers Zane.

"Hmmm, what kind of stuff?", Jessica pressures on.

"You know like, personal stuff.", Zane nervously said.

"How personal does have to-be? We known since we were elementary school. There isn't anything we don't know about you.", Jessica said sounding upset.

"_Oh I think there one or two things you don't know about me._", thought Zane.

"Don't try to lie Zane, I think we both know what really happening.", Jack said frowning.

"You do?", ask Zane who more scared than usual.

"We do?", ask Jessica wondering what does she know.

Jack turns to Zane a grabs the collar of his jacket and said, "You have a girlfriend you womanizing bastard!"

"Girlfriend!?", Jessica said a little nervous.

"Womanizing?", Zane wonders in confusion.

"There Alex, possibly my sister, Angie from in 5th grade, and now this woman you been seeing.", said Jack angrily.

"Jack, what are you saying.", said Jessica blushing a little.

"Yeah, Jack what are you talking about?", ask Zane in more confusion.

"Then what your are you hiding!?", ask Jack still thinking that Zane has a girlfriend while he doesn't.

"Well... its..."

Suddenly a large crash was heard outside the room. The three then get out of the room and saw the front door and the living room destroy and standing in the middle is a large metal robot like man.

Mrs. Aaron rushes out of the kitchen to see the Titanium Man in front of her.

"Where is your husband?", commands the Titanium Man.

"I-I-I-I", Mrs. Aaron said stuttering.

"He had something my client wants,a special USB drive. Now where is he!?", commands the Titanium Man with more aggressiveness as he was about to grab Mes. Aaron.

"Mom!", shouts both Jessica and Jack.

"Wait!", shouts Mr. Aaron as he came out of the basement, with a USB drive.

"Is that it?", ask the Titanium Man.

"Yes it is, now leave my wife alone.", pleads Mr. Aaron.

The Titanium then quickly grabs Mr. Aaron, along with the USB drive.

"Your coming with me.", said Titanium Man as he grabs Mr. Aaron and speeds off to his van.

"Richard!", screams Mrs. Aaron.

"Dad!", screams both Jessica and Jack as Jack speeds off towards them

Jack ran as fast as he could after them as Zane so found himself following suit.

"Jack, what are you doing!?", screams Zane.

"Getting my dad, what else!", screams Jack.

"How!?", wonders Zane.

"I-I don't know.", said Jack with a disappointed look on his face as he stops.

Zane sees the look on his friend's face. He check to see if anyone around and looks to see if any anybody is watching. He then turns to his friend.

"Do you know what I been doing these last few months?", ask Zane with a determine look on his face.

"What does that had to do with anything?", wonders Jack.

Zane then throw his jacket up in the hair. He quickly takes off his shirt and pants to show a blue gi with and orange shirt. Grabs a mask from inside his gi and turn his jack into a cloak. Jack watches as he just saw his oldest friend turn into a superhero.

"It comes with white boots, but I left those in my backpack.", said Zane as he rushes towards the Titanium Man with amazing speed with Jack watches with his eyes widen.

The Titanium had just place Mr. Aaron in his van. As he begins to lift the car, Zane then dropkick Titanium Man knocking him off-balance. Titanium Man then gets up and looks at Zane with annoyance.

"And who are you?", commands the Titanium Man.

"The Fearless Dragon, I'm not that known, but your about to have a close look on what I can do.", said Zane.

"Your simply cannon fodder.", said Titanium Man as unleash a beam suddenly as Zane barely dodge it.

Zane then returns by using a chi blast towards Titanium Man as he who then was protected by his armor. Titanium Man then unleash a herd of beams towards Zane as Zane doge them, It turns out two be a trap as the Titanium lures Zane into place with a tractor beam, ensnaring Zane.

"What the!", yells Zane as he has trouble getting out of the tractor beam.

Titanium Man then unleash a powerful beam from his chest towards Zane, causing major damage to Zane. Zane then fell into the ground as he try to gets up.

"Your pretty durable, but now the time to die.", said Titanium Man as he charges towards Zane.

Zane gets up and grabs Titanium Man's hands and had a test of strength with him. Zane found himself losing as he struggles to overpower Titanium.

"I-I-I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!", screams Zane as he thought of what would happen if he loses. Zane then matches Titanium Man's strength. They struggle to overpower the other as Zane then had an idea. He let's go and goes underneath the Titanium Man. He then delivers a strong kick in the lower torso of the armor. It sent Titanium Man flying into the air as he recovers and start to fly. Zane then remove the cape of the cloak leaving only the hood. The cape made a loud crash into the ground as Zane fly straight up into the air. The Titanium Man quickly unleash various beams, but Zane dodge them more efficiently. Just as Titanium Man try to use the tractor beam, this time Zane dodge it more smoothly.

"_He faster than before._", thought the Titanium Man.

Zane then charges chi into his hands as Titanium charges his chest plate. They both sent their beams toward the other having an even struggle.

"_This going nowhere._", thought the Titanium,"_This may cause my armor to lose most of its energy, but I might not a choice._"

The Titanium Man beam grew larger as it overpowers Zane's beam. Zane found himself struggling against this attack as he try to prevent it from hitting him. Zane prepares to get hit by gather chi into his front side as he takes the blast head on. The blast disperses as Zane is seen with his mask and hood still intact, but half his gi gone and have some burn marks. Zane just stood there panting as the Titanium Man checks his energy supply.

"_The armor need to gather more energy before doing that attack again_." thought the Titanium Man.

Meanwhile, Zane thought of something he learns during a movie during his science class. The movie was about metal and how it was cut. Some use water by concentrating it into a powerful jet. After watching that, he had an idea of how to do that for himself. Zane then place his hand in front of each other. He then place his hands a few inches away from each other. He gathers chi a made a small ball in the middle of his hands.

"_Okay, I got this. So what stance should I use to launch it_?", Zane thought to himself.

Zane uses his instincts to tell him what stance he should launch this from. He place his hand beside his hips and gathers more chi into his hands. He lock-on Titanium Man as the Titanium Man fishes recharging his energy. They both then launch their beam, but this time Zane overpowers the Titanium Man's chest beam. As the beam heads straight towards the Titanium Man, Zane lowers hid chi so that it uses the necessary power to beat Titanium Man. The beam hits and Titanium Man falls into the ground.

The police had just arrive to see that the Titanium Man had just been defeated. Zane then descends into the ground and opens doors of the van, releasing Mr. Aaron.

"T-thank you.", thank Mr. Aaron.

"No problem.", assure Zane as he takes off as the police arrives to help Mr. Aaron.

Zane found Jack along with his clothes and put them back on before anybody could see. Jack had watched the fight from afar and was shock on what he just saw.

"Zane! Jack!", screams Jessica as she dn her mother rushes towards them.

"We saw everything. Some cool hero just kick that guy's butt and save your dad.", said Zane smiling.

"Really!? Then Richard alright!?", ask Mrs. Aaron with tear in her eyes.

"Yep! He over there.", said Zane pointing towards where the cops are.

Jessica and her mom ran towards the cops as Zane place his hands on Jack who was standing still in shock.

"Go with your family, they need you now. I'll be here ready to ask any questions you have.", said Zane smiling.

Jack snap back into reality and runs towards his family as they have a group hug together as Zane watches on.

* * *

**Later**

While the rest of Jack's family is in the front yard talking to the cops, Zane and Jack were in the back as Zane explains everything that happened after the Scorpion Incident. From meeting Iron Fist to being train by him. From the Fall Formal into his meeting with Captain America and his recent team up with Spider-Man. Jack hears every word that Zane said about how it happened.

"So your saying that you are anything but human, because the things you just did and the way you eat, it kind of makes sense.", said Jack.

"That kind of true.", agreed Zane.

"So, why didn't you tell me, or Alex?", ask Jack.

"Well I didn't want you guys to worry or look at me like a freak so..."

"What are you talking about!?", said Jack excited as he interrupts Zane,"My best friend is a superhero. That gotta be the coolest thing to happen to an ordinary guy like me (expect getting my own powers,)"

"Yeah, it really cool.", said Zane smiling.

"Although I do have one thing to complain about.", explain Jack as he put his arm around Zane shoulders.

"What is it?", wonders Zane.

Jack the grabs Zane by the collar of his jacket and yells,"Why is it you and not me!?"

"Huh?", Zane said with a confuse face on him.

"You have the girls I previously said and have powers as well. When is it my time too shine!", screams Jack.

"Jack man, you are going to alert somebody.", Zane said trying to calm Jack down.

Meanwhile, hiding in the side of the house after trying to retrieve Jack from the backyard, Jessica had just heard everything Zane said since the Scorpion incident.

"_W-w-what did I just heard_?", thought Jessica with a hilariously confuse face on her.

**That it for this chapter. Jack and Jessica know who Zane is as Zane gains publicity as he teams up with the Thing next chapter, He also gets closer to finding out who he is. Thank you for the feedback! P.S. I'm working on an OC Marvel character that will become a friendly rival to Zane as well as partner in crime fighting. He is potentially powerful mutant who power rivals Zane, with mysterious past, and who has a relation with one or two members of the X-Men.**


	8. Spirit

**So I decided for Zane to getting closer on knowing who he is the next chapter. This as you can see will guest star, the Thing. You don't want to miss this chapter!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

People in school talk about of how Jack's and Jessica's house has been wreck by a super villain named Titanium Man. Newspaper covers of a Stark Enterprises employee was kidnap for holding data of a project for the government. They also cover of how he was foil by a new vigilante who early in the day, had just team up with Spider-Man to defeat Will o Wisp and Mr. Hyde. The aftermath of resulted in" The Fearless Dragon" being seen as an impressive upstart as a result of defeating Titanium Man, a villain that gave Iron Man some trouble. Zane's private life got a lot easier, now that his. But best friend, Jack knows his secret, little did Zane know, Jessica also know.

During lunch, Zane and his group talks about the incident in Jack's house as Alex wants all the detail.

"So did your dad know that this data would put his life and your family's life in danger." ask Alex curious on how it came to this.

"Well apparently, the company didn't want anybody would want it and my dad volunteer to help work on it.", explains Jack.

"So was that other guy's name really the "Fearless Dragon?", ask Alex.

"It really is. Kind of weird name if you ask me.", said Jack as he glance at an annoyed Zane.

"Well I have to finish this paper for my History class.", said Alex as she stand up to go to the library, "Jack seeing as you have better grade in history and Zane still eating, can you help me?"

"Alright.", responds Jack as he leaves with her.

Zane sits alone in the table, eating huge plates of food. Seeing as most of the cafeteria had already be use to it, they ignore him and do their own thing. Watching from behind, is Jessica staring at Zane. She then approaches him as he is distract by his food. Suddenly, Zane felt some one touching his arm which turns out to-be Jessica.

"What are you doing?", wonders Zane as Jessica stops touching him.

"Umm just a theory I been interest in. Don't ask, it kind of weird.", said Jessica with a nervous smile as she then sit next to Zane,"So anything new happening to you?"

Zane than pauses thinking of an answer to say to her,"Umm not much."

"Really?", Jessica said as she pressures Zane by getting closer, "Nothing unusual, like a girlfriend, job, or some sort of club to been doing for the last couple of weeks. I mean we didn't finish our conversation from yesterday."

"No not much. I just got lazy and decide to do nothing. I swear.", Zane try to cover up his other life.

Jessica then got more closer, making Zane more nervous as she ask another question,"So you got lazy. Then why did you attend the Formal if you were too lazy and where were you after Bobby attack the Formal?"

"_Crap, does she suspect!? The hell do I do?_", Zane thought to himself as Jessica face was barely touching his.

"_I known this guy since he was a kid. If what he said is true, then that explains the car accident. Just keep pressuring on and he'll say more than what he told Jack._", thought Jessica as she has Zane in her hand.

Suddenly the bell ring which startles Jessica on to Zane. Jessica quickly gets off as Zane takes the opportunity to get out of this situation.

"That the bell I better get to class.", said an unconformable Zane as he bolt to the crowded doorway.

"Wait!", said Jessica as she ran towards Zane.

As soon as Zane had enough room, he bolted out of the crowd to his next class, as Jessica found herself still in the crowd.

"_He has more muscle there then I thought. I can't believe it! Zane is a superhero._" thought Jessica with shock.

* * *

**Later**

Zane on his way to Dr. Strange house for training. He decides to take the bus instead of flying because he didn't want anybody to see him fly and keep suspicion down. On his way, he is talking to Jack on his cellphone.

"So you don't want anybody you know to know that you are a superhero. Why not?", ask Jack.

"Because I won't know how will they react. I have a good guess on what my mom would do once she sink it in and it not good. Alex can be a little overprotective and I don't want her to worry, and since your sister might know, I it hard to guess what she might do since she discover on her own, but I'm guessing to tell my mom.", said Zane.

"Okay, Okay I get it. But you suck at keeping your identity. All ready a day in and 2 people know who you are.", explain Jack as he snicker a bit.

"Hey, I just getting use to this. Anyway, I don't want to have others know who I am without me telling them myself.", said Zane.

"So, what your plan?", ask Jack.

"Well first, I want to see if I can trick them somehow. Seeing as chi is the power in oneself, I wonder if I manipulate it to fool Jessica?", wonders Zane.

"I really don't understand what you mean, but good luck. Just don't harm my sister okay.", Jack told Zane.

"I promise I won't." assure Zane.

As Zane arrives and enters the Sanctum Sanctorum, he greets Wong and Strange before entering the Infinite Room. He begins with basic exercise, practice his martial arts, meditate, and then chi control. He fires a large chi blast straight on while trying to stop it. It took some time before he manage to use he finally stops one. He then sets a target up and fires a large chi blast, launch it above the target, and move it towards the target. He then repeats the process.

* * *

**A Week Later**

It is Winter Break now. School is out for two weeks, which means that Zane now has more time to train. His schedule so far is Wake up, train until 3:00 pm, be a superhero until 9:00pm and get home before his mom find out. He been improving on his chi manipulation so now he can use chi attacks more efficiently and can create a small chi barrier around him. It is 5 days until Christmas and Zane and his mom are in the mall having some last-minute Christmas shopping. Zane is carrying a bunch of bags in his arms at the same time, is completely bored. After what seems to-be 3 hours (really 45 minutes) they finally end their shopping trip before they are found by Jack and Alex.

"Hey! Zane!", yell Jack waving towards Zane as Zane packs the bags into the car.

Jack and Alex then walk towards the Dalton Family.

"Hey what going on?", ask Zane.

"We are going to Bryant Park to ice skate, you wanna come?", ask Alex.

"Can I?", Zane ask his mother.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure yo get home by 6:00, okay.", orders Ms. Dalton.

"Got it!", agreed Zane as grabs a bag out of the car.

Zane, Jack and Alex then left to the bus stop.

* * *

**Bryant Park**

Zane and co arrives to Bryant Park. There were a bunch of families in there as well as some people from various schools. Admission was free, but the cost of skates almost cost $15 for rent. Since the trio had enough, they don't mind much.

"Zane I got to ask, do you know how to ice skate?", ask Alex.

"I really don't but how hard can it be?", said Zane.

"I cannot wait to see you fall on your ass over and over.", snicker Alex.

As the trio heads to get some ice-skates, two children, one older boy and probably his younger sister, ran pass them laughing as they were holding their ice-skates. They than escape into a crowd. Suddenly, a very large man who was cover in clothing from top to bottom came out of nowhere. The trio was surprise to see a man, that huge before and stares in amazement.

"Valerie! Franklin! Get back here!",said the large giant man as he turn his head searching for something.

The man then turns to the trio and ask,"Excuse me, have any of ya seen two blonde kids around here?"

"Ummm, over there.", responds Alex pointing at the direct she last seen them.

"Thanks.", thank the man as he rushes towards the direction.

It took the trio a couple of seconds before they get back into reality and went to get their ice-skates.

* * *

**At the same time**

"Got ya!", said the large man as he grabs the two kids as they ran to the ice ring.

"Uncle Ben!", said the young blonde boy.

"Franklin, just what do you and Valeria think yer doing?", ask Ben Grimm aka The Thing.

"We want to ice skate Uncle Ben.", Franklin Richards innocently said.

"Then at least let me keep an eye on the both of ya. I promise yer mommy and daddy that I take care of ya.", explain Ben.

"Okay Uncle Ben, Can we skate now?", ask Franklin.

"Well then first ya better sit down and put on yer skates on. The both of you. Let yer ol' Unca Benjy help you put them on.", said Grimm as helps put the skates on the children.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In Riker's prison, Samuel Sterns aka the Leader, is sitting quietly in his cell. He watches the guard doing their hourly patrol around the cell block. As he watches he then watch closely to the guard. The guard then notice the Leader staring at him and turns towards him.

"You got a problem?", aggressively ask the guard.

The Leader simply stares at him as it made the guard a little more hot-headed.

"Well!?", said the guard.

The guard eyes then widen as he then collapse to the ground. He then wakes up and unlock the cell of the Leader. The Leader smiles that his plans to escape his cell had succeeded.

"How did you do that!?", said one of the inmates.

"Always have a plan to escape prison before you do anything that might get you in.", explain the Leader.

"Let us out then!", scream another.

"I would, but I have a far better partner to release.", The Leader told the inmates with a smile.

As the Leader makes his way into another cell block, he ran into some trouble. Using his telepathy, he took control of some weaker minded guards to turn against their own. He then made it into as certain cell. He open it to see a big green creature that look like it came out of a monster movie.

"Ah, Emil Blonsky. Or should I say, the Abomination.", said the Leader.

"Stern, what do you want from me!? Expect letting me escape?", aggressively commands the Abomination.

"We both want freedom am I correct. So we team up until we get outside.,"propose the Leader.

"Why me? Why not release everybody else?", ask the Abomination.

"I only require your service. I can't have the other get in the way.", explain the Leader.

"Hmph, okay.", agreed the Abomination as the Leader control the guards to release the Abomination.

"Emil if you may.", the Leader said to the Abomination.

The Abomination than burst out of the cell block and starts to attack several guards as the Leader use the distraction to find an escape vehicle.

* * *

**Bryant Park**

Zane, using his experience on balance from his martial artist training from Iron Fist, quickly master ice skating. He kept falling at first, but a couple of minutes later, he starts to skate around the rink. Alex is shock on how Zane had already learn to ice skate that quickly. She also a little embarrass that before, she would make fun of him believing that he might spend most of the time, trying not to fall.

Meanwhile, the Thing or Ben Grimm is keeping an eye on Franklin and Valerie Richards. Franklin is skating little circle in front of Ben as Valerie is holding on to the ledge to keep her balance. So far, it is a peaceful day in New York as everybody is having fun just ice skating.

Suddenly, Zane sense something is happening. He couldn't tell what happening, but he knew that something going on. He then skates to Jack to tell him.

"Hey, something going on.", said Zane.

"What is going on?", asked Jack.

"Something."said Zane.

"What something?", wonders Jack.

"Something.", said Zane.

"Something?", ask Jack who is confuse at this point.

"Yeah, something going on.", said Zane.

At this point, Jack head is going in circles.

"Can't you just explain it to me!", yells Jack.

"I mean I'm sensing something. I have to check what it is.", said Zane.

"Hey, what are you guys doing", ask Alex as she comes towards them.

"Umm I got a call from my mom. She wants me to come to the house now.", Zane try to lie about.

"Right now, why?", ask Alex.

"Umm well..."Zane try to say something before Jack completes his sentence.

"He has to help unclog the toilet he clogged."

"What!?", said Alex a little disgust.

"Yeah, I have to do that.", agreed Zane a little embarrass and anger at Jack,"So I have to leave."

Zane than left the rink and took off his ice skates. He then got his shoes back and bag as he runs towards the exit. He then bumps into a blonde headed woman by accident and they both fall into the ground.

"Sorry! I was in a hurry!", apologizes Zane as he helps the woman up.

"That okay, accidents happen.", said the blonde woman.

As Zane rushes out the park, the woman then heads straight towards Ben Grimm. She then turns invisible and grabs the Thing from behind.

"Holy!" screams the Thing as he turns to see nobody behind him.

He turns back and sees the blonde woman in front of him.

"Jeez Suzie, ya almost gave me a heart attack.", the Thing said to Susan Storm Richards aka the Invisible Woman.

"Sorry Ben, just had to that.", said Susan as he rub her hand on top of the rocky head of the Thing.

"Mommy!", screams Valeria as she heads towards her mother.

Susan then grabs her daughter to her arms.

"Are you two having fun?", Susan ask her two children.

"Yes mom.", assure Franklin.

"I thought you and Stretcho were having dinner with the mayor.", wonders Grimm.

"We had to cut our visit short. It seems that one of Reed's project has detected some sort of cosmic abnormal event.", answers Susan.

"What does that mean?", ask Grimm.

"It means something happened that not suppose to happen. It seems that during our last visit in space, Reed set up the project to detect abnormalities, but he found one that happened at least 14 or 15 years ago.",told Susan.

"That long ago? So why is it so important?", ask Grimm.

"Well, it started at one point, then it spits into three trails and one of the trail headed straight to Earth.", said Susan.

"Well that really weird, why Earth?", ask Ben.

"I don't know, that why Reed is investigating."said Susan.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zane had just change into his outfit. He then flew around the city to see what he sensing. At the same time, an air carrier is heading out of Riker's prison. After fooling the prison into thinking that he and the Abomination are still in the prison, the Leader is using one of the mind-controlled guards to pilot the carrier. As they escape, the Leader turns to the Abomination.

"I like to thank you for helping me escape, Emil, but your usefulness isn't over.", said the Leader.

"What do you mean?", ask the Abomination.

"Seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D might be looking for any sign of the both of us, I might as well as tie up loose ends.", said the Leader as he then holds on to a pole of the carrier.

The carrier back door than opens as the Abomination than falls out of the carrier as the carrier went upwards. As the Abomination falls, the Leader simply look on.

"I'm sorry Emil, but you serve better as a distraction in the end.", said the Leader.

Zane use his senses and spots something falling down. He speeds towards it and saw that a large green creature falling down. As the Abomination crashes into the ground of a street. Zane than floats above the crater to see the Abomination getting out of the crater. The police then arrives to see the Abomination standing beside the crater.

"Abomination, you are under arrest for...!"

Before the cop could say anything, the Abomination grabs a car and threw it at the police. Before it could reach them, a chi blast hit the car in midair. Zane than decent in front of the Abomination.

"And who are you suppose to-be?", ask the Abomination.

"Dragon, the Fearless Dragon.", answers Zane as he rushes towards the Abomination. Abomination responds by swinging his fist towards Zane, but Zane dodge it and sidesteps behind the Abomination. Zane than hit fast combos behind the Abomination head ans back. The Abomination try to swing behind him, but Zane dodge it and appears in front of the Abomination and kicks him in the face. It had little effect as the Abomination quickly grabs Zane legs and swings him into a car. He then threw Zane into another car.

Zane gets back up, but struggles to stand still.

"_Damn, he took those attacks like they were nothing._", thought Zane,"_In that case._"

Zane than charges chi in to his hands. He than launches a bunch of chi blasts at the Abomination. He powers up and speeds towards him giving him hard blows to the face. Zane then finishes off by charging chi into his hands and launches a beam in the face of the Abomination. The Abomination then starts to walk backwards as the beam looks like it hurting him Just when Zane thought he had him beat, the Abomination suddenly charges forwards and punches Zane in his upper body. That punch sends Zane flying into a building.

Zane struggles to get up as the Abomination charges towards him. Zane took off his cape and speeds behind the Abomination, keeping his distance. Zane face is bloody up as half his mask is gone and has bruises on his body. Just as the Abomination throws a car towards Zane, Zane dodge it and went behind the Abomination as he charges towards Zane. Zane then back flips away from the Abomination, use his chi sense to see if anybody is in the street ahead of him. As soon as the coast was clear, Zane then charges his chi into a ball in both hands. He then place it beside his hip and sue the same stance he did with the Titanium.

"Let see if you can withstand the same move that help me beat Titanium Man!", screams Zane.

Zane charges more chi into the move and screams,"Spirit Blast!"

Zane thrust his hands at the Abomination and launches a stronger beam. The attack hit the Abomination straight on. Zane struggles to control the beam from spreading out into the sidewalks. The Abomination struggles to keep still as he almost falls back from the beam. He then starts to walk towards Zane. Zane then charges more into the attack as the Abomination struggles to continue walking forward.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Susan Richards, her children, and Ben Grimm watches a bright light coming form a street not far from where they are. The entire park stops to look at the light coming from the street. Alex stares in curiosity as Jack starts to think if Zane is there.

"Ben, take the kids and get out. I'll see what going on.", orders Susan.

"Suzie how bout you stay here so that if there is trouble, you protect these people, I'll go and see what happening.", said the Thing.

"Okay then, be safe.", Susan agrees.

The Thing then took off his winter clothing, revealing his Fantastic Four pants and runs towards the light.

* * *

**Zane and the Abomination**

The Abomination then falls to the ground as Zane stops the attack before it could hit any of the building. The road had been reduce to a long crater from Zane's attack. There was smoke everywhere and it was difficult to see. Zane walks forward to see if the Abomination is down.

Suddenly, a car flew by Zane. Another car came straight at Zane as Zane quickly chi blast it. As the car explodes creating a large puff of smoke, a fist came out of the smoke hitting Zane towards the ground. The Abomination came out of the smoke and grabs Zane. He then hit Zane in the face sending Zane flying towards the another building. Zane by then had a broken rib cage and can barely move as the Abomination walk towards him.

Zane then try to get up, but falls in to his knees. The Abomination then grabs Zane by the hair as Zane can barely talk as he was in so much pain.

"That was a decent attack, but your dead.", announce the Abomination as he prepares to give Zane the finishing blow.

"Hey ugly! Guess what time it is!"

The Abomination then let go of Zane and turns to his right side to look for the voice. The Thing, standing in a building in the left side of the Abomination, jumps off towards the Abomination.

"That right!"

The Abomination turns around only to get hit by the Thing, whose punch had more speed from falling down a building.

"It's Clobberin Time!

The Abomination then falls into the ground. The Thing then grabs Zane and place him far from the Abomination.

"It look like you had some trouble.", the Thing said to a down Zane,"Don't worry. Ol' Ben Grimm taking over. Just rest for a while"

The Thing than spots the Abomination getting up. They than eye each other and charges towards one another. They hit each other blow for blow. While the Abomination hits were stronger, Ben Grimm had more heart and kept fighting. They then had a test of strength. The Abomination was stronger, but the Thing doesn't give up and starts to push back the Abomination. Thing them kicks the Abomination the gut and punches him in the face.

As this clash of titans are happening, Zane then opens his eye and see what going on in front of him

"_Am, really weak am I._", thought Zane,"_I couldn't beat this guy and now I have someone else fight in my place. Damn!_"

Zane eyes then open wide as he then try to get up.

"_NO! I won't let things be this way!_", thought Zane as he struggles to get up.

"_Get up. Get up! GET UP!_", Zane thought to himself.

Zane then stood tall as he finally gets up. He turns to see that the Thing is now struggling against the Abomination. Zane then made his right hand into a fist. He place his right fist into his left hand and fold his left hand.

"_I'll punch this guy right in his UGLY FACE!_"

Zane then use what energy he has left and charges his chi into his right fist. The power of the chi in his fist then amplifies as he puts more chi into his fist.

"_If Spirit Blast is a beam attack that amplifies the more I concentrate __chi__into a the ball, then this is the same, __expect it__ more powerful __since__ when it launches it, all into one spot._", thought Zane.

Zane's fist turn white from the amount of chi he put in. Meanwhile, the Abomination just kick the Thing away from him. The Thing fought well, but the Abomination is more stronger. But Ben Grimm still not giving up. He kept charging towards the Abomination as they both hit each other in the face. Both of them fall to the ground. The two then struggles to get up and be the first to end this fight. The Abomination was the first to get up as the Thing is only kneeling in one knee. The Abomination then charges towards the Thing as struggles to get up.

Suddenly, Zane leaps up to the Thing's shoulders and leaps towards the Abomination. The Abomination was shock that Zane still up and was so close to he couldn't dodge what happens next.

"SPIRIT PUNCH!"

Zane punches the Abomination in the face and sent the Abomination crashing to the ground. The Abomination face was bleeding all over as Zane finally collapse from his injuries and lack of energy. The Abomination begins to get up, but was screaming from pain of that punch. The Thing saw a chance after Zane's attack and finishes the fight by giving a strong double ax handle on top of the Abomination's head ,which hit the ground so hard it made it own small crater, finally knocking him out.

The Thing then grabs and carries Zane's body and check to see if he still alive. He then place his head on his chest to feel a heart beat.

"_Okay, yer still alive. That good kid._", thought the Thing who is relief.

"Ben!", yells the Invisible Woman as she arrives via her force field.

"Suzie! This kid need some help!", yells the Thing.

Invisible Woman look in shock on this kid's bloody body especially his right hand which is cover in blood.

"Should we take him to a hospital!", ask the Thing.

"The Baxter Building is more closer. I'll take him there.", said the Invisible Woman.

Susan Storm them place Zane in one of her force fields and flew towards to where the Baxter Building is.

"Stay alive kid.", said the Thing as sirens were heard coming to where the Thing is.

* * *

That it for this chapter. Go to the reviews if you want to express your opinions on this chapter. Follow if you want to see more and/or favorite it if you like it so much.


	9. Fantastic Four

**Sorry for the long wait. Here the next chapter that has a surprise appearance by an Avenger. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Baxter Building**

Inside a pod fill a liquid meant to ease healing, is the young saiyan, Poteto or what he is known on Earth, Zane Dalton aka Dragon. He is sleeping inside a healing chamber copy from the Weapon X's own healing chamber, but improve by the World's Famous Fantastic Four's leader and one of the (if not the) smartest men in the world, Reed Richards. Currently, Reed is doing seven things at once, from looking at Zane's progress as well as the discovery he made from his project on cosmic abnormality as well as 5 other project he been working on. Reed then look at Zane who still has his mask on and has an oxygen mask as well.

"It already been 3 hours since Sue brought him here and the rate he is healing, he'll be done any moment now.", Reed told himself.

Suddenly, the astral form of Doctor Strange appears in front of Richards.

"Dr. Richards good evening.", greets Dr. Strange.

"Stephan, it good to see you.", said Richards as he grabs Dr. Strange hands a shook it,"What can I do for you?"

"Actually I was hoping you wou.."

Strange stop himself as soon as he saw Zane in the healing chamber.

"Is that..."

"He was severely injured from his a fight with the Abomination. Sue brought the boy here after he and Ben stop the Abomination. Do you know him?", ask Richards.

"Yes, he a young student that been Danny's student for a while. His potential is something to marvel at especially his ability to become stronger after surviving life threatening injuries.", explain Dr. Strange.

"What do you mean? Who is he?", ask Richards.

"There is a chance the boy not even human. He something I have never scene of all my life as Sorcerer Supreme.", said Dr. Strange.

"Really!?", said a surprise Dr. Richards.

Suddenly the door open and coming in is Ben Grimm aka The Thing, Susan Richards aka The Invisible Woman, and Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch.

"Strecho, how it going with the kid?", ask the Thing.

"Good evening Stephan and how your day so far?", kindly asks Mrs. Richards.

"My day going well Mrs. Richards.", answers Dr. Strange.

"How old is this kid?", ask Johnny Storm as he looks at Zane.

"His real name I feel I cannot tell unless he answers himself. I can tell you he 14 years of age, turning 15 soon.", answers Dr. Strange.

"Wait he 14 now! Even Parker older when he got his powers.", Johnny said with shock.

"It not exactly powers. It more like chi manipulation.", correct Dr. Strange.

"Like the one Iron Fist use?", ask Grimm.

"Yes, but he does at a higher degree.", explain Dr. Strange.

"So what his hero name?", ask Johnny.

"Dragon, The Fearless Dragon.",answer Dr. Strange.

"The way he kept fighting even after all that damage. He earns the name Fearless.", comments The Thing.

"I know this boy!", said Susan Richards as she surprise everybody.

"You do!?", everybody but Mrs. Richards said.

"Well I bum into back at the park. He look like he was in a hurry. He might somehow knew about the Abomination.", said Mrs. Richards.

"He had develop a chi sense.", said Dr. Strange.

"A chi sense?", ask Dr. Richards.

"He can sense the energy around him and as well as others. He must have sense Emil Blonsky and rush to get him.", explains Dr. Strange.

"Wait that is...", Dr. Richards suddenly interrupt as he was still studying his work during the conversation.

He was reading the computer telling him about Zane's condition and he came across something unexpected. He then hurried to his computer to see another project of his.

"What is it Reed?", ask Mrs. Richards.

"Well it complicated, but when I was checking the bio-scan to see if anything might be wrong with him, I discover something that might relate to the comic abnormality I was studying before.", explains Dr. Richards.

"The what now?", Johnny ask with confusion.

"Stephan, can you check these coordinates and compare the energy around it to this young man?", ask Dr. Richards.

"All right.", Dr. Strange simply said,"I shall return."

After several minutes, Dr. Strange return with a surprise face on him.

"It the same.", Dr. Strange simply said.

"Excuse me. What do you guys mean by cosmic abnormality.", ask Johnny.

"It almost like something that not of this universe..", explain Mrs. Richards.

Suddenly the healing chamber starts to beep. Dr. Richards type something in his computer and the liquid in the chamber begins to drain. Dr. Richards open the chamber and took off Zane's oxygen mask.

"Hello son, do you feel better now.", ask Dr. Richards.

Zane just stood there not say anything.

"Um hello", Johnny said.

Zane continue not say anything. Suddenly a large rumble was heard. At first everybody thought the building was being attack, but realize the building wasn't moving. The large rumble came from Zane's stomach.

"Um, sorry about that. I was so hungry I forgot what I was going to say.", Zane explain with a smile.

* * *

**Baxter Building Dining Room**

"_When Stephan/Doc meant to make a feast, we should have made a feast._" was the first thought on everybody's mind when they saw Zane eat for the first time.

"Wow! How can you eat so much?", asks Franklin Richards.

Zane, now having his cloak and mask on, answers,"I don't know. I just eat until I'm full."

"Really?", Franklin wonders with curiosity.

"So if would like to, would you like tell us more about yourself?", ask Sue Richards.

Zane swallow his meal. He didn't know what to say. He knew that she wasn't force him to answer, but the least he could do is give them an answer for all that did for him.

"Well... I can say I was adopted if that help.", says Zane.

"_That helps a lot._", thought Dr. Richards.

"I love food as you could tell, I train myself every chance I get, and I stink at math.", said Zane.

"You and me both.", says Johnny.

"Do you know anything before you were adopted?", ask Reed hoping he would answer.

Zane then thought about it for a minute. He never knew what happened. His mother said he found him in an orphanage here in New York, but she never talk about it. Zane thought that after he gets home from Bryant Park, but now know how turn out.

"I actually don't know. My mom-I mean my parents never say anything beside me getting from an orphanage.", answers Zane,"Better get going. If you guys need anything, I be will to help."

"Actually Dragon, can you come back here around 12 in the afternoon.", ask Reed.

"Okay.", answer a cheerful Zane,"See you then."

The window in the kitchen suddenly open, allowing Zane to fly home. As he left, the Fanatic Four look on the mysterious young hero.

"Hey strecho, I know the gears on yer head are spinin.", says Grimm.

"Reed, just what are thinking?", ask Susan.

"His genetics are nothing I have ever seen. There is a chance he not just from another dimension, but he might even be human.", said Reed.

"Really, Strange just he uses chi.", says Johnny.

"Well, chi is like the energy in our bodies. From what I got from Stephan, his power even surpasses Iron Fist.", says Reed.,"I want to find out what he is."

* * *

**Dalton's Residence**

Zane had just arrive in his house. It is 8:30 pm and he told his mother he be home by 6:00 pm. He just got his clothing and phone from Jack's house and speed off. He check his calls to see that his mom been calling him at least 10 times. Jack was so nervous about what to say, that he didn't pick up the phone to make an excuse.

"Umm, hi mom.", Zane nervously greets to an angry and worried Amy Dalton.

"Where have you been?", ask an angry Ms. Dalton.

"Ummm...well.", Zane stutters.

"Well what?", Ms. Dalton demands.

"I lost track of time because I was having so much fun. I promise it won't ever happen again.", Zane promise.

"Okay then, don't be late next time.", orders Ms. Dalton,"Your birthday is in 2 weeks so I'll let it slide for now."

"I will.", agrees Zane.

Then Zane had a thought.

"Mom, I want to ask...", Zane starts to ask before he pauses.

"Ask what?", wonders Ms. Dalton.

Zane thought of what would happen if he asks her. As much as he curious of who he is, he also don't want his mother to know what he does in his spare time. He thought for a split second before coming into a decision.

"Never mind, I already know the answer.", said Zane.

"Oh... okay. Dinner in the oven.", says Ms. Dalton before she went into her room.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Zane fly towards the Baxter Building around Manhattan. He notice that he is flying faster then yesterday. Before he arrives to the Baxter Building, he stops and powers up to his maximum. The aura around him is larger and more visible.

"_I knew it, I really do become stronger the more I get my ass kick and recover from it._", thought Zane.

Zane stares at his hands and smile a bit

"_Maybe I can take on 4x Earth's gravity!_"

* * *

**Baxter Building**

Reed Richards is watching a computer. Just now, a sensor had just detected Zane energy. Reed stares at the computer and is surprise. Yesterday, after the Invisible Woman brought the injured Zane to the lab, Reed use his scanner during Zane's healing to predict his maximum power level, but now, the number changed.

"_Is this really Dragon's power?_", thought Reed, "_It look like it almost doubled. Has he been hiding this kind of power."_

Meanwhile outside the Baxter Building, Zane had just landed in costume to the front door of the Baxter Building. People stop and stare at Zane, but Zane didn't notice. He walks to the lobby and towards the elevator. He goes up to the 30th floor where the Fantastic Four headquarters is located. The first thing to greet him is a blonde receptionist behind a desk.

"Hello, my name is Roberta how can I do you for?", ask the blonde woman known as Roberta.

"Umm, hello, I'm Dragon and I'm here because Mr. Fan..."

Zane is then interrupted by the door to the side opening. Emerging out is the Human Torch flying all over the place and the Thing trying to grab him.

"Damn it, Johnny! What did I say 'bout using my shirts!", yells The Thing.

"Hey I was just using it to as padding for my TV.", explain the Human Torch.

"But did ya have to burn it Match-head!"

Zane watches the chase seen between the Torch and the Thing.

"_They look like their having fun._",thought Zane.

The Thing stops and notices Zane.

"Hey kid, it looks like your recovering nicely. You kind of scare me for a second there.", said The Thing.

"Well it will take a lot more than a beating just to kill me.", said Zane.

"You got guts kid, but be careful when out there or else..."

The Thing is interrupt by a banana peel pelt him on the head.

"That it match-head! You ask for it!", yells Thing.

The Human Torch and The Thing then ran out the lobby as Zane turn his attention to the Roberta.

"Reed Richards is in his laboratory in the 33rd floor. Just take the elevator to the 33rd floor and the lab shouldn't be to hard to find.", inform Roberta.

Zane left to the elevator and turn around to see that Roberta has no legs. She connect to what looks like a computer.

"_So she a robot. That pretty interesting._", thought Zane.

Zane arrives to the 33rd floor. He look around and spots the laboratory of Reed Richards. He spots Dr. Richards talking to a blue human-like beast on a monitor.

"I see Henry, that a pretty interesting new mutant you found. If you mind, will you keep me update to him?", ask Dr. Richards.

"Of course Reed, just as soon as we get answers on who he is.", said the Beast, "Goodbye for now."

The monitor close as Dr. Richards turn to Zane,"Ah, hello son, so your probably wondering why I call you here."

"No, what did I do?", ask Zane.

"You didn't do anything, just what you are that interest me.", said Dr. Richards, "I have to ask, what are you?"

"What I'm I? What do you mean?", ask Zane.

"I'm saying that a few moments ago, you energy output was more powerful then what I predicted during your healing. I have to ask, did you suppresses it on purpose?", ask Dr. Richards with curiosity.

"N-no I didn't. I just d-don't know.", said Zane looking down.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, it just the energy you admitted is similar to an energy I have been reading from space.", Reed told Zane.

"S-space! What do you mean!?", ask Zane as he is more curious and more energetic.

Dr. Richards turn on a monitor. It shows what looks like Earth outlines. The Earth grew smaller as the monitor then show the solar system. Dr. Richards push a button and a blue line appears connecting to the Earth.

"The blue line represents an energy signature I been studying for a long time and you have the same energy around you.", says Dr. Richards.

Zane face then look in disbelief. His thought was scrabbling, but he then ask Mr. Fantastic a question.

"Ar-Are you saying I'm from space?", ask a startled Zane.

"That the thing, look at the monitor.", says Reed as he points to the monitor.

The monitor then follow the blue line to the end of the line. The end reveals to be a point with 2 more lines coming out of it. Zane face then look at the two lines in disbelief.

"W-wh-what does this mean!?", ask loudly a startled Zane.

"It seems that there a chance that where ever you came from, it may not be from our universe.", Dr. Richards says with honesty, "And what ever you are, there is two more of you."

"M-more!? So then-then... just what are you saying!?", Zane yells as he grabs Dr. Richards.

"Calm down son. I know it hard to understand, but it seems that you maybe part of another universe. And that there are two more beings from that same universe in here as well.", says Dr. Richards.

Zane then try to clam down. Just now, it turns out that not only is he not human as he suspected, but he not even part of this universe. His head is full of questions and he wants to know more on who he is. But, there is one question on his mind now.

"How did I get here. If I'm really from another universe, then how did I get here and to Earth, even thought I was that far.", says Zane pointing at the blue point.

"Well I don't know, that the missing clue I been trying to find.", says Reed with is hand on his chin, "In the meantime, you can leave now. I just want you know this because I thought you might hold answers, but it seems your more surprise then myself."

"So, what are you going to do?", ask Zane.

"Well, I shall continue to find the answer on how you get here and I have one person in my mind that might be of some help.", says Reed as he grabs a device from his table, "This thing is a communicator to signal you to come back my lab. I have to ask, are you okay?"

Zane took a minute before answering, but then smile,"To be honest, does it matter?"

Reed is surprise by his response.

"I live in this plant for as long as I can remember. I have friends and family that I want to protect. I maybe I little shock about all this, but I until I know who I am, I will and still want to-be someone from Earth.", says Zane with determination.

"It sounds like you have this under control.", said Reed who a little happy that Zane took the news better than he thought.

"I will go now. If you need help, then you know what to do.", says Zane as he leaves the lab.

As Zane left, Reed then turn on his monitor.

"Contact me to Fury.", says Reed.

After a minute or so, a man with an eye patch appears. He is the Director of SHIELD and the top cop of the world, Nick Fury.

"Richards, what do you want? I have a world I'm still watching", ask Fury.

"Fury, I know you know all about the space pod in Ohio. And don't deny it because as soon it was first discovered, the reports said SHIELD and SWORD were all over it.", says Reed.

"I'm guessing Stark hack something he shouldn't have and told you.", guess Fury.

"Doesn't matter, is that pod still in possession?", ask Reed.

"I'm not going to lie. Yes we still have it and I'm guessing that your little friend that our sensor pick up leaving your headquarter makes me think that he has something to do with it.", says Fury.

"Should have known you have your eye on us.", Reed said as his eyebrow twitches.

"We also know who he is. You don't think that a new superhuman or alien just shows up and we didn't notice.", said Fury.

"So what are you planning to do?", ask Reed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jack, Alex, and Jessica are in an apartment. It is nice apartment, but it temporary until their own house is finish repairing. The TV is on and it show amateur footage of Zane's fight with the Abomination. They both watch as they see Zane getting hit by one of Abomination's punches. Jack flinch a bit seeing that, but can take watching after knowing Zane's okay. Alex, who still doesn't know about Zane, watches the blow to Zane a little worse than Jack, but still watches. But, Jessica still doesn't know if Zane's okay. She watch as Zane gets back up, but more bloodier then he was before. Her stomach feels sick just watching him.

"I-is that guy okay?", ask Jessica.

"I heard that he is okay, so don't worry.", said Jack.

"That good. I can believe that he took those punches and was still standing.", comments Alex.

"Yeah that pretty good.", says Jessica who relax knowing Zane is safe.

"This just in, the Wrecking Crew, a group of supervillans, had just stole 2,000,000 dollars from an armored car, and sources saying that the superhero we just mention, Dragon, is currently engaging the said group.

"What?", whispered both Jessica and Jack.

* * *

**Zane and the Wrecking Crew**

Zane just dodge Thunderball's wrecking ball only to block Piledriver's punch. The force of the punch was enough to launch Zane into a car, but Zane gets up and flew above them. Zane then remove his cloak to remove the huge amount of weight he carries and thew it at Bulldozer. Bulldozer manages catch it, only to get heel kick on his shoulders by Zane.

"Arragh!", screams Bulldozer.

The Wrecker then throws his crowbar at Zane, but Zane uses his superior speed to dodge it. The crowbar then came back and hit Zane in the back.

"Offf!", yells Zane as the he crashes into the ground.

The Wrecking Crew then surrounds Zane. Zane gets back up and get in position for a Spirit Blast, but the four are all spread out, meaning he couldn't get them all.

"Come on kid! I took on Thor many times, what makes you thing you can beat us?", The Wrecker mocks as Zane then begins to charge his chi into a ball.

"Everybody get out-of-the-way! He using that beam he use against Abomination!", yells Thunderball.

The Wreaking Crew gets out-of-the-way as Zane feels click his tongue from the fact that they spread out more. Zane try lock on to one of them, but they kept moving around and Zane's couldn't launch the beam in front of a building. Suddenly, lightning came crashing down in front of Zane. A figure came with along with. In front of Zane, is a massive figure with armor and a red cape. He wields a hammer on one hand and a funny looking hat on him.

"Well, the big guy finally appears.", says Wrecker.

"And your villainy ends here Wrecker.", said the Mighty Thor.

"_This is Thor!?_",thought Zane.

"Eliot! Henry! Help me take down this guy! Brian you can have the kid!", order the Wrecking Crew.

"Young warrior, can you aid me against these villains?", ask Thor.

Zane smirks and charge the ball of chi into his hands and said, "What do you think? Let gets these guys!"

The Wrecking Crew reassemble together as they face the team of Thor and Dragon with Dragon having a Spirit Punch in his hands. Thor immediately engage the Wrecker, Thunderball, and Bulldozer, as Zane quickly leaps on top of a street light looking for a way to hit the Spirit Punch on Piledriver. Piledriver then grabs the street light Zane is in and tear it apart. Zane then leaps from it and use the Spirit Punch next to Piledriver. The result was the punch had a big enough impact to collapse the floor down causing Piledriver to fall into the sewer. Zane then fly to the roof and charge chi into a ball. He waits until Piledriver jumps out of the hole and launch the blast at Piledriver. The attack causes Piledriver to go back into the sewer and cause an explosion that destroy parts of the sewer. Zane drops back into the ground and look at the crater.

"_That right! Thor!_", thought Zane as he remembers that Thor still fighting.

Suddenly Piledriver then leaps out of the crater he was in and jumps towards Zane. Zane was about of counter, but then a massive force just shove the Piledriver into the wall. Zane turns to see the Invisible Woman floating next to a building.

"You really think nobody would see you idiots, especially since you're not that far from the Baxter Building.", said Invisible Woman said to Piledriver.

Piledriver then gets out of the wall glares at Invisible Woman and said, "That it you bitch! You ask for it!"

That the last thing Piledriver said before a hammer hit him in the side of his hips. That had enough impact to subdue Piledriver. Zane turns to see that the rest of the Wrecking Crew are down.

"Incredible. I had my hands full with only just one of them, but he took care of those three all ready." thought Zane as thought who strong Thor is.

Thor and Invisible Woman were talking to each other before Thor left

"Farewell! I lets hope to meet again soon!", yells Thor as he use his hammer to fly away.

Zane then stares at Thor as he left. He wants to see how strong Thor could be. He kind of want to fight him as well.

"Dragon!", yells the Invisible Woman as Zane gets her attention.",Reed wants you know that in 2 month or so, he going to space to hunt down the other energy signatures and he wants you to go with him. Of course me, Ben, and Johnny will be there also."

Zane mind froze for a bit. He going to space and he also going to look for the other signature.

"I will!", said Zane.

"In that case, I'll see you one month.", wave Invisible Woman as she goes back to her home.

Zane thought of how strong Thor is. He thought that he should train more. Kick up the gravity into 5x. He also thought about the other energy signatures. He can finally know who he is. Zane then fly to Dr. Strange place to train.

* * *

**Feel like I rush a bunch of things in this chapter. Anyways, next chapter, Zane teams up with Luke Cage and Iron Fist then later Nick Fury of all people in the chapter before Zane goes up to space. Favorite the story if you like it and follow if you want to see more. Check out my other story, Lelouch of the Atom starring Code Geass's Lelouch as he leads his own team of mutants.**


End file.
